Rose in the Weeds I
by I-Am-Witch-Hear-Me-Avada
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to put yourself in the Harry Potter world? That's what I did, I put all my friends in it too. It's in the Harry Era but it follows a bunch of random kids who become whole. They are who we are, ourselves and what we love about JK Rowling but also changing the story just a bit. Tiny bit, please read you'll really like it.
1. The Prologe!

_Hello Readers,_

_This is TONYSTAR'S friend., BeatlesFan44. If you're wondering why I'm writing this AN, it's because I don't trust her to put what I'm about to say nicely… This story is mostly OC, all based on actual people in our lives (Friends, Pretty much. __Enemies too__) Not only that but, TONYSTAR is writing this for her friends, this is the easiest way to make it so we can read it. So in conclusion if you're going to comment and complain (__Have more faith in them Prongs__) about it not really being Harry Potter; I warned you. Love, BeatlesFan44. _

_Hello everyone. This is my first Fan-Fiction I have published. Just to be safe, it's more for friends to read on how I would place them and myself in my story. If you want to read it, then be my guest. I need criticism, good and bad. Even if it's from my Prongs. -__ I'll explain later. This is a HP, unlike BeatlesFan49 said, but it will be like following a different group. _

_Severus Snape is mine, dreams and heart. I don't own Harry Potter, SHAME, but I wish I did. :D_

It was a warm summers day. The sky was baby blue, not a sign of clouds in the sky. Laughter was heard on the playground while just over the hill something extraordinary was taking place. A little girl, not yet the age of five., was sitting just behind a with a rock in both her hands. She was staring at it with full concentration that her little mind could muster. The rock in her little hands started to shake until it rose an inch or two above them. Her lips stretched over her teeth into an enormous smile. With the rock still flouting , she leaned over to grab her journal, but before she could someone had snatched it, "Hey!" she exclaimed while looking up. The rock had fallen into her lap with a thud but was left unnoticed. "What's wrong freak?" the boy who had taken her Journal asked. He had blonde hair plastered onto his head with very little, visible neck. He was what her mother would call portly. "That's my journal. Give it back!" she shouted jumping to her feet. The boy lifted it high above his head and out of her reach. Even as she started to jump for it, it was still out of reach. The boy seemed to be getting bored with this so he pushed her over with one hand then ran to the pond at the edge of the park. She fell down, tears threatened to spill out of her eyes but she blinked them away and took off towards the pond after him. Out of the bushes she saw him standing there on the dock with her Journal, holding it out over the water. "Give it back to her!" someone shouted behind her. She turned to see a boy about her age with dark brown hair and beautiful light blue eyes. The sun seemed to bounce off them making them even more beautiful. "Oh? Why should I?" the new boy chuckled as he set down a hand held video camera. The blonde stepped forward just as the brunet, neither taking his eyes off the other. "It's not your's, that's why!" he snapped at him. His voice seemed to get angrier with every word. The girl took a few steps backwards until she felt his hand touch her back, "Do what you were doing earlier with the rock." he whispered into her ear. She looked from him with wide hazel eyes to the journal. She narrowed them until it was as nothing else was in the world but her, the journal, and the boy behind her. The journal started to shake and lift out of the blonde boys hand. He looked amazed and terrified all at the same time, "How did you…MUMMY!" he screeched as he ran towards the playground. The two stood there laughing over their knees. Finally when they were able to gain their posture back the boy held out his hand, "I'm Zack by the way. Zackary Pieper." he said. She looked down at it with a grin then took it, "Jessica Vance. Friends and people who I tell to call me Jess." she said. Thus a strong bond of a friendship began . It wasn't going to be all pumpkin juice and butter beer though. In order for the both of them to maintain that bond, they were going to need to let others in with them.

After the last few days of summer they both went to kindergarten at an institute called London Bells Academy K-12. Zack had moved closer to Jess with his family, he was like a big brother to her and would always act like one. "Welcome to London Bells. This year you shall learn everything you need to know from reading to writing." the intercom exclaimed. Jess sighed, she didn't have any friends in her class because Zack was in one of the other ones. "Boring isn't it? They make you do adult things I heard." a girl with blonde hair and a bad completion scoffed. "Oh, I'm Erin by the way. Erin Bulk, my daddies rich so you'll want to be my friend." she said. Jess nodded without really thinking about what she was doing. Erin grabbed her hand in her own clammy hand. But out of the corner of Jess's eye she could see two other girls giving her the stink eye. One had long blonde/brown hair and the other short dark brown hair. Erin sneered at them, "That's the rude girls of the school. Katie Rogers and Sierra Kelly, their really mean and hate all new girls." she explained. Jess looked down at her lap until the bell rang. "Casey… CASEY DON'T IGNORE ME!" Erin screamed as she pulled Jess through the hall to the cafeteria. This boy with a long pony tail and sparkling blue eyes turned around, "Hey baby." he muttered before taking a look at Jess. She looked down with her eyes, "JESS! Wait up!" someone shouted from behind them. She turned to see Zack running at them with top speed, "Hey Zack." she laughed as he pushed a boy bigger than him to the side. "Sorry large sir!" he shouted. Jess giggled as he stopped in front of her, "Hey girlie, how's your first day going?" he asked taking her unoccupied hand. Erin make a small annoying cough into her hand, "Who's this?" she asked.

"I'm Zack, nice to…. never mind." he muttered. Casey let out a snort, "Sorry sweetie." he muttered. Jess sighed but just said nothing, those two girls were looking at her again but with a huge group. Casey looked over at her, "Don't mind them. They wouldn't hurt a fly, just a large horse." Zack laughed as they made their way over to the table away from them. Jess glanced over to see Katie whisper and point at Jess. The boy she was talking to nodded and whispered something back. Erin rolled her eyes, "Hey, if you keep saying she's ugly then she wont like you!" she shouted across the room at them. She hated how her first day was going, first she had a crap friend and now a group of people didn't like her. Zack wrapped his arm around her as the bell for classes rang. Everyone made their way to the class, boys to theirs and girls to their own. The teacher who was a lovely old lady who smelled of brownies pulled out a paper with all the students names on them, "Now, I want you all to pair up with who I tell you. Erin Bulk with Erin Davis. Katie Rogers with Allison Lamoure. Sierra Lancaster with Jacie Gardener. Jessica Vance with Sierra Kelly. Now pair up!" she said. Jess trudged over to Sierra, "Hi, you must be Jess." she said with a smile. It wasn't cold or even playful, it was nice and sincere. Jess nodded as she sat, "Hey, whatever Bulk says about us is a lie. We don't hate you at all, but Erin is a bit of a…" she looked around to make sure the teacher wasn't around, "… a bit of a bitch." Jess glanced over at Erin who was rolling her eyes as Erin D. read off the assignment lines. _It's alright Jess, Sierra seems like a nice person. Why would she lie to you? _After about an hour the bell rang for parents to pick up their children. Erin walked up to Jess and tried to take her hand but Jess pulled away, "Sierra told me what you say about others behind their backs and I don't want you be your friend." she said. Katie and Sierra walked out of the classroom to see Erin advancing on Jess with a finger pointed at her, "Back off Erin!" Katie shouted as she ran over and stepped in front of Jess, "She hasn't done anything to you so back off!" she snapped. Erin sneered at all three of them, "You'll be sorry!" she snapped. Erin walked off but not before flipping them the bird. Jess smiled as Sierra and Katie wrapped their arms around her, "We're sorry you had to go through that." they said. Jess smiled and hugged them back. Life would get easier for them or would it?

_Glad that's off my chest. I've been waiting to get over with that chapter. This was the into to the first of a lot of stories. Ok so If anyone was mentioned in this story you're welcome or… HA! Erin you lost a friend! I'll be back in a few days and remember. Always!_


	2. The Train Ride!

Author Note: Well, I was going to write this on Saturday then I remembered that I was asked to Homecoming and we actually talked about it… It's on Saturday. So this is where the story actually will take place to the Harry Potter parts. And thanks to whoever read it, sorry for misspelled words if any.

Snape is mine, back off! I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did.

7 years Later

Jess was sitting in her "room" as her dads house. Around the time of four in the mourning she stood up and tiptoed to her little brothers room. His name was Jacob and he was seven years old, but he acted as if he were a two year old. She knocked on the door and waited for a moment but when no one answered her she tiptoed to the front door. Taking a look around her she noticed nothing but Max, her Great Dane, sleeping on the couch. With a sigh she opened the door to find Zack, like every Saturday mourning of every week, for the past seven years. "Want to see something incredible?" he whispered. _Every week_, Jess thought as she let him drag her away by her hand. He pulled her down the road, over a hill, and to the biggest tree in the park that they always played in. Zack climbed up first then held out a hand to Jess to pull her up. They sat on the lowest, widest branch, " What'd you want to show me?" Jess asked. Zack smiled as he pulled out two letters. "I found this on your doorstep when I came over." he said, passing her the letter. On the front was a nice print, Jessica Vance

1341 north

Victorian Avenue, Cambridge

Largest Couch in the Living room

She blinked hen she read "Largest Couch". Only her family and closest friends knew she slept in the living room on the couch. Zack smiled at her, "I got one too! Let's open them together." Jess nodded. They both slid a finger under the flap and pulled up, the wax seal braking off in the process. "Want to read it?" Jess asked. Zack nodded, "Dear Mr. Pieper…"

"And Ms. Vance." Jess added.

"I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your supplies list is held in the envelope along with your train ticket. The train leaves on September -1st At Kingscross Platform 9 ¾. Please send an owl with your response by August -31st. Sincerely, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall." he read. They sat in silence for a moment. The birds chirped higher up the tree making Jess jump. "Zackary Pieper where are you!?" a booming voice shouted for bellow the branch. Zack sighed, "Can I stay with you for the rest of the month?" he whispered. Jess looked to him then down at the ground. She was going to take her chances with Mr. Pieper. She swung her legs then plummeted down to the earth. "Hi Mr. Pieper, lovely mourning isn't it?" she asked in her sweetest of voices. He stared down at her with piercing blue eyes, "Where is Zackary?" he asked, his voice monotone. Jess shrugged as Zack plopped down next to her. "Hello sir." he muttered sadly. It wasn't the first time Zack fell to fear in front of his father. The man was a Death Eater for Wizard Gods sake. Zack was staring at his feet so Jess had to speak, "Mr. P, Zack just wanted to show me both of our letters from Hogwarts. We're both very excited."

"Hogwarts you say? Finally them came." he growled. The two nodded in agreement.

It was about an hour until the Hogwarts Express would be taking off. Jess and Zack were in Mr. Pieper's convertible. Jess was in the passenger while Zack was in the back with the trunks and books. "Now, Zackary I want you and Jessica to behave. I have talked to both your mothers and they want you not to get into trouble as much as you do." Mr. Pieper said, never taking his eyes off the road. They both muttered an empty agreement. Jess looked back at Zack to see a nasty grin spread on his face. She smiled as she looked out the side to see the Kingscross Station coming into view. These were people everywhere that she knew, "HEY VANCE!" someone screamed as the car came to a stop. Jess jumped out and ran over to her friend Casey, "Hey stupid!" she laughed, throwing her arms around him. He looked the same as he did but his hair was in a long ponytail and he was a few feet taller. "What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling away from him. He laughed while ruffling her hair, "Oh, just going to a private school for special kids." he bragged. She rolled her eyes while taking in the sight of everything, "AH! JESSIE!" she turned around only to be tackled by Katie and Sierra. It had been so long since she had seen them like… almost two weeks. "It's been so long. We missed you so much, I can't believe we're all going to the same school!" Katie squealed. Everything was happening all at once, her friends around her, all going to be together for the next seven years. What could possibly go wrong?

"Full, full, full, EMPTY!" Zack shouted as they walked down the train corridor. The five of them squeezed through the door, "I can't wait to see everyone we know! It's going to be so fun, I wonder if any adults we know teach there. I know we'll all be in the same house and be friends forever…" Katie kept talking while Jess zoned out. _Everything is going really great… something is really wrong. What did uncle James say before I left to Zack's house… "Don't worry Jess. Everything will be fine, just don't get to comfortable with everyone you meet. Some aren't worthy of you remember that." What did he mean by people weren't worthy of me… Muggle Born, that's what he meant! He's crazy, I have muggle born friends. Damn I have muggle friends! _"Have you by any chance seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." a girl said, breaking Jess's thoughts. She had bushy brown hair and buck teeth, "Um… nope. We haven't seen one in here. Sorry…" Sierra said. The girl sighed then left out the sliding door, "There are toads on this train… EWW!" Sierra and Katie shouted. Once it calmed down Katie gained her composure, "Do you guys think that it's going to be fun?" she asked.

"Yeah." Zack said.

"I hope so." Casey murmured.

"Totally!" Sierra squealed.

"Probably not." Jess whispered. They all looked at her, "I mean… think about it. Nothing bad has happened for a long time and I feel like a sitting duck. Maybe I'm over thinking things." everyone was silent until the intercom came on, "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in just a few moments. Please get your robes on before we stop." Jess smiled, _Maybe I am just over thinking things! _

Ok, so yes, we are in the Harry Potter story. FINALLY! Sorry again if there is any mess ups. Tell me in the reviews! And remember, Always!


	3. The Sorting

_So, Homecoming was last night and someone put something in the damn drinks. My date started to puke outside and I finally had to throw-up but did not! We went and got steak, had a nice talk, his mum cursed him out. It was fun, we get there and it was fun. Felt some weird emotions with him. But soon they were pushed away when he almost lost his dinner on me. The water tasted like mint so yea. It was fun no matter what. We are great friends no matter what, my dress looked long. _

_Snape is… Hermione Grangers in the dream I had last night… It was awkward and I woke up in a cold sweat. I don't own Harry Potter yadda yadda yadda. JK Rowling yadda._

* * *

Walking out, you could see the castle in the distance. It was spectacular. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a booming voice broke through the chattering of everyone. The group made their way over to a large man with a straggly beard, "Wow! You're huge!" Zack said in awe. Jess elbowed him while Katie, Casey, and Sierra snickered. The large giant had a large grin under his beard, "It's alright. Being big ain't such a bad thing." he laughed. Jess giggled behind her hand as Zack pulled her to the boats, "Three to a boat!" the large man shouted. The five all swallowed, "Me, Sierra and Jess can all ride one while Zack and Casey can find someone to ride with." Katie said as she pulled the two into a boat. Zack and Casey looked around until they got into a boat with a boy named Jordan Rick they knew from Muggle school. Once everyone was in the boats they took off without warning, "WOOHOO!" Zack screamed as his sped next to Jess's. She put her hand in the water and splashed them, "Later losers!" she shouted before crashing onto shore. Everyone stumbled out of their boats, "Everyone alright, you here? Good." he walked up to the giant oak doors and knocked three times before they swung open.

A tall stern looking woman was standing in the door way, "Professor McGonagall, the Firs' years." the man said gesturing to the large group all huddle together. "Thank you Hagrid. You may go, First years this way." she said, walking up a staircase without giving any of the students time to respond. They all trailed along before she stopped, "I shall be right back. You will stay here until I return." she said before walking through more giant oak doors, leaving them there. All at once everyone started to talk at the same time, "So it's true! Harry Potter is really here?" a girl asked. Her voice sounded like she had drooled over a cake, "Oh no. That voice, it's… it's… Her!" Zack whispered.

"I thought she was going to a private school in America. She kept bragging about it." Casey moaned.

"She's really here. I can't believe it!" Katie muttered.

"I'm going to kick her ass!" Sierra shouted. Jess turned around to come face to face with Erin Bulk, "Ewe, I thought I smelt trailer trash." Erin said. These two ugly, rat faced girls snickered behind her. "Erin, what the heck are you doing here?" Jess growled. She felt two set's of hands grab her shoulders and pull her back slightly, "Oh, my daddy who works close with the Minister of Magic gave me my letter last year. SO, I was able to get all I needed and besides I'm a witch. Duh stupid." she scoffed. Sierra started to walk towards her with a finger pointed right in her face, "You know what you little bitch? I'll kick your ass before you can even say sorry!" she shouted. Casey and Zack had to grab her as she tried to lung at Erin, "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt your little gathering but you may enter now." Professor McGonagall said. They all turned to face her but their eyes shot past her and went straight towards the Great Hall. She herded them into the large room filled with students. They all stopped once she stepped up to a stool with a ragged old hat sitting on top of it. It opened right at the seam, making the first years jump back. With a cough the old hat started to sing, "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,But don't judge on what you see,I'll eat myself if you can findA smarter hat than can keep your bowlers black,Your top hats sleek and tall,For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting I can top them 's nothing hidden in your Sorting Hat can't see,So try me on and I will tell youWhere you ought to might belong in Gryffindor,Where dwell the brave at heart,Their daring, nerve and chivalrySet Gryffindors apart;You might belong in Hufflepuff,Where they are just and loyal,Those patient Hufflepuffs are trueAnd unafraid of toil;Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,If you've a steady mind,Where those of wit and learning,Will always find their kind;Or perhaps in make your real friends,Those cunning folk use any achieve their put me on! Don't be afraid!And don't get in a flap!You're in safe hands (though I have none)For I'm a Thinking Cap!" Minerva McGonagall took out a parchment that hit the floor and rolled, "Abbott, Hannah!" she called. A plump girl ran and sat down. The hat was barely put on her head, "Hufflepuff!" it shouted. She ran to the house of the Badger where everyone cheered. Name after name, "Coon, Casey." He ran up and sat there. It took about a minute before the hat shouted Gryffindor. Jess sighed, one of her friends sorted, who would be next? Sierra ran up as her name was called, she got Slytherin. Zack got Slytherin. Erin was in Slytherin, Zack screamed as she sat across from him. Katie, she was put in Ravenclaw. Finally Jess was called up, she took each step with precaution, trying to stay calm as she sat down and the hat was set upon her head. It moved, making her jump. "Hmm, a Vance. Only one of you have ever crossed under me. He was a Gryffindor. But here I see Heaps in you, your cousin is in the Slytherin house now. You are a Slytherin so I shall say… SLYTHERIN!" Jess jumped up, set the hat down onto the stool, and ran to where Zack was sitting. He slapped her on the back as the man with a long Beard stood in front of the podium. "Welcome…."

* * *

_CLIFF HANGER! I bet all of you Harry Potter geeks know what going to happen next. Well… YOUR WRONG! I think I'm going to change it all up just a bit. Oh yea, sorry if it was short. I'm not really in the mood to type but I also just want to get out of this part and into a place where the fun can begin. SO remember, as I say a lot, Always!_


	4. ADVENTURE

_PRONGS MAKES AN AMAZING CHAIR! Also, I owe my friend two American money. It was a bad choice to pay for soda using my friends cash. I should owe him three but he forgot, MUHAHAHA! Also, I am pleased to announce that I have a knew obsession, it was a big accident and will blow away later. It's Voldemort dancing to Call me Maybe. It came to me in a dream, it was a sort of lap dance kind of thing. The weirdest lap dance of my dream life, no joke! Also…again, my teachers ganged up on me and had an intervention! They all started to talk about how I have D's and how if I get a B+ or bigger they'll enter me for a new car. I SHALL WIN THAT CAR!_

_Voldemort gives Sexy lap dances! I don't own, Harry Potter, JK Rowling does! Also I don't own anything else that is owned by others in this story that I mention, like Dr. Pepper. I wish I did._

* * *

_He slapped her on the back as a man with a long beard stood in front of the podium, "_Welcome, to another year." the tall bearded man said. He was none other than Albus Dumbledore. The greatest God Damn wizard on the planet! He stood there like a man who loved what he did, "This year we are all so joyous to have so many happy children…" there was a scoff from the side of him. Everyone looked over at a longish black haired man with all black robes and a large hooked nose. Albus couldn't help but smile, "Any who! This year we shall have a few new rules. As always the forbidden forest is off limits to everyone as it is called the Forbidden Forest! Why students go in is beyond me, die if you want. I do care though enough to tell you. Also, the third floor door on the right, I'll repeat, ON THE RIGHT! Is off limits to anyone who doesn't want to suffer a terrible death. Again, both off limits. Other than that, everything else is perfectly safe to enter or be in and as everything should be, the school is a very safe environment. More that any other school to be at. Well, now that that has been said let us feast!" he said with a booming clap from his hands. Food appeared everywhere, "OH GOODNESS!" Zack screamed as he dug his face into a plate of potatoes. Jess had her jaw hit the table, "This is more that my grandmother makes for dinner at her place." she said in awe while grabbing a chicken wing. There was a slight yawn from behind her something hit Zack on the back of the head, "What hell!?" he shouted, spitting his food on everyone. Jess turned to see Katie whistling and looking anywhere but at them, "Oi, Rogers if you want to keep your hands, I wouldn't do that again!" Casey shouted from Gryffindor table. Jess turned, grabbed a role off the table and chucked it at him, "Don't threaten her!" she shouted. Casey caught the role in his mouth but was knocked down. The Slytherin's started to crack up, all but Erin of course. Jess knew she would never laugh at something she did. A boy in second year winked at her from Ravenclaw, she blushed. Katie started to laugh as she saw what he did, "Jess, your face is redder than when you painted Bulk's in Kindergarten during nap time!" she giggled. The Ravenclaw boy started to laugh hysterically. Erin went red with rage but didn't move an inch away from them, she like the gossip and to be gossiped about. Sierra laughed, "I remember that, the teacher thought she was having a allergic reaction to the mats so she made her sleep on paper towels!" she burst out in tears from laughter. There was another clap out of know where and desserts were everywhere!

Once everyone had stopped eating the Prefects started to make their way to the dormitories. Zack stopped his group, "Why don't we tour the school?" he asked. Katie raised an eyebrow, "I don't know. Can we?"  
"Gods, Katie grow a back bone!" Casey snapped. Jess punched him in the jaw, "Shut up!" she snapped at him. He rubbed his jaw and kept quiet. So they waited and hid until the Professors and Prefects all left until they were alone. It was around Midnight they came out of their hiding places. Jess was freaking out, Mr. Pieper told them not to get into trouble. Zack grabbed her hand as they started to walk around the school. It was a huge place and really fun until Zack tried to open a door that would not budge, "Zack, this is the Third floor. That's the door on the right." Sierra whispered urgently. While they all tried to get Zack from opening the door, loud footsteps were approaching quickly. Their friend David who was with them booked it away from the approaching steps. Jess glared, "DAMN HUFFLEPUFF!" Casey shouted after him. The footsteps increased to their location as Zack banged on the door, "OPEN!" he screamed at it. Sierra started to help him bang ont ehdoor along with Casey, "Why won't it open!" Sierra shouted as she pulled and pushed. Not even the doorknob would turn even a bit. Jess looked from them to Katie to the way that David ran. He didn't make that bad of a choice to run, she would have done the same thing if it had come down to it. Katie started to freak out as a tall, dark figure stopped in front of them, "Well, well. Little first years out of bed?" They all looked up and Zack, being the charming young man he is, screamed, "VAMPIRE!" They all started to scream that until Katie punched the figure in the leg… so close to his balls. So close! She missed by almost four inches! They rest ran, but Jess who was grabbed by it by her robes. "YOU MISSED KATIE!" she screamed at them. "Lummox!" the corridor light up and she turned to see her Head of house, and Potions Professor. "Professor… what brings you around here?" she asked, trying to beat around the bush. He glared down his hooked nose at her, "Detention for a month for sneaking around the first night. Also, ten points from Slytherin." his voice was in a dark, baritone. She glared at him with a burning hatred as he carried her to a large gargoyle statue…..

* * *

_So, another Cliff Hanger because… CLIFF HANGER! Who is this mysterious man who has Jess. You'll know if you're a great HP fan. And I was given advice on what not to do in this chapter like yell Katie! Um…. KATIE YOU MISSED! Your up to his stomach and you freaking missed his balls! It was an easy hit! Anyway, I'll be posting two chapters tomorrow and Always. _


	5. Trouble

_So, I'm all alone today as my family left to work or school. That means, more time for chapters! And thus, this guy that I like asked me to this thing but I couldn't go. =( that makes me depressed. So I will sit here listening to Katie Perry One that got away. I feel like that happened to me now. I hate this! Well, I have to act happy while typing this chapter so SMILE!_

_I'm a sad Slytherin.. I don't own Harry Potter, I would kill him if I did. JK Rowling owns him. _

* * *

_She glared at him with a burning hatred as he carried her to a large gargoyle statue… _Snape stood there for a moment in thought, "Sherbet Lemon." he muttered under his breath. Jess started to crack up. A strong, rude, firm Professor saying Sherbet Lemon was a funny visual. He thumped her on the back of the head with his free hand then carried her up the stairs. "Can I just say in my defense that this was Zackary Pieper's fault?" she asked as Snape knocked on the only door in the circular room. The door opened automatically and he carried/dragged her in. Albus was sitting at his desk, feet up, and lemon drops in his lap. "Severus what brings you here with a small child?" he asked casually. It was as if it was a daily thing with him, "I found this one and a few others who took off trying to break into the third floor door on the right. I was only able to catch this one." he said. Jess looked from him to around the office. It was small but then again bigger than any office she had been in. There were lots of weird knickknacks and breakable looking things. Albus sighed as he set his feet down and stood up, "Ms…."

"Vance, Jess Vance." she muttered. Snape looked down at her then up to Albus, "Are we forgetting the rules here Albus?" he asked. Jess glared up at him while Albus chuckled, "Oh, Severus it's her first day here. They want to explore the castle, you wanted to do the same thing when you were her age I'm sure." Severus shook his head as Albus leaned on his desk. "Okay, Ms. Vance it is against the rules to go out after ten. Besides, what made you want to try and go into the room that I said not to go into?" he asked. Not a word he said sounded harsh. They sounded like how a loving Grandfather would speak to his grandchildren. Jess had no answer to give him, she had no idea why they would want to even try and get into that room. Zack was messed up, her only conclusion. She felt her robes being tugged up, "Albus, you can't let this go. I already gave her detention." Snape growled. He was rude and harsh, nothing like Albus was. _What have I done to this man to make him hate me so much…? Did my mother know him, is that it? My dad couldn't of have, he's muggle. Maybe uncle James did something… _"Albus I found these students trying to get through the Slytherin dormitories." McGonagall was standing in the doorway with Zack and Katie in front of her. Zack had a stone cold look in his eyes while Katie had tears silently falling down her face. Jess shook her head at them but said nothing. Albus sighed, "I'm guessing those are your friends." he whispered to Jess. She nodded, "My very best." Severus smirked at her and her friends, "Albus, don't you see. They all should be punished."

"Now wait one second! The only one who should be punished is me! I was the one who suggested that we tour the school so I should get all the blame!" Zack snapped at Snape. Jess and Katie nodded but Albus put his hand up, "Since Ms. Vance has already been put down for punishment, Severus take her back to the dormitories. You two have to stay to discuss your punishment." Severus tugged on her robes and dragged her down the stairs. Jess could hear Zack start to argue as Katie just stood there with her head hung, she was probably staring at the floor and trying to think of how to pin this all on Zack. While in the back of his mind he had a way to try and pin it all on Erin, the Zack Pieper way! When in doubt, blame Erin Bulk, it's the only way to go.

On the way down to the Dormitories Snape didn't make a sound. On the other hand Jess was making a straggled, dieing cat sound. He was pulling on her robes, cutting off her air. She finally had enough air in her lungs to shout, "LET GO!" He glanced back then slightly eased up on her robes. Air flooded into her lungs, "Air." she whispered in thanks. Snape rolled his eyes in annoyance as they stopped in front of a portrait, "Password?" It asked. Jess was taken back with the large portrait talking to them, she had never seen one do that before. It was beyond amazing for her. Snape looked down at her but realized she didn't know it, "Pureblood." he mumbled. The portrait opened and he tossed her in, "Saturday Night is your detention!" he shouted while the portrait closed. Jess sat there in anger as it filled her head, _Who does he think he is? I'll show him, I'm not someone to mess with. Mark my words Snape! _And with that she walked to her rooms, pulled off her robes, and passed out onto her soft bed.

* * *

_I hate to make Snape out to be the bad guy. It pains my heart and I don't like it. Also, sorry if this chapter was short, I try to make it at the very least 1000 words. And this time it was sooooo close. To not being that high. Always_


	6. DRAMA!

_Sorry for not posting the last couple of days. I was at my dads house on Thursday and he deleted the chapter off his computer. Plus, I had writing homework where we had to do some characterizations and stuff. Well anyway, thanks for who reviewed, Prongs. And who viewed it, I'm happy either way. Also, I may be able to post this one and another today because it's the weakened bitches! And I don't have to baby-sit this weekend either! So lot's of chapters, (Hopefully) and I have a few idea's for the next few chapters but they might escape I type because some of the ideas are also for future levels (Stories) of the story I am typing now. _

* * *

_Disclaimer that I don't want to keep writing, I don't own Harry Potter. I never have and I never will. _

Tuesday mourning, the first day of classes. Jess woke with a start as something jumped onto her bed and started to rock her, "Wake up girly! We have classes in like an hour and I'm hungry!" Sierra shouted. Jess stood up, got dressed, and was dragged by Sierra to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Sorry about last night. I know we ran and left you there but… can you really blame us?" she asked. _Yes I can._

"No, I guess not. I should have ran too I guess…"

"Yeah, but what about Zack and Katie? What happened to them?" she asked as they entered the Great Hall. A growl from Jess answered her question as Zack skipped over to them, "Hello darling Jessica. Ready for classes?" he asked as if nothing last night had happened. She ignored him completely while Katie walked over with a frown on her face, "I have detention with McGonagall. My first day Jess." she whined while putting her head on Jess's shoulder. "I have detention too. With Snape for that matter and it's for a month so don't complain Katie." she mumbled. Sierra and Zack looked shocked, Jess never was rude to Katie. It was one of those things that didn't seem like it could happen. Katie blinked as she took a step away from Jess, "Are you really mad at us? At me?" she asked. Jess nodded then walked away from the three who looked utterly shocked.

"First period Charms." Zack muttered behind Jess. She still wasn't talking to them even though they talked to her. They walked in and saw it was with the Ravenclaws, "Jess, come sit with me!" Katie called from the front of the room. Deciding to still ignore them she slammed her book and body down into a seat next to a boy with white-blonde hair and grey eyes. He looked at her as if she were crazy, "Um… what are you doing?" he asked. Jess glared at him, her eyes cold. He blinked, "Well then. I'm Draco Malfoy by the way." he muttered holding out his hand. Jess looked at it then placed her hand in his, "Jess Vance." she whispered. There was a slight, annoying laugh, "Draco, it's no use trying to talk to white trash." some girl said behind them. Jess turned around and started to shout at Erin Bulk, "Screw you Bulk! I don't need you stupid ugly mug saying anything about me right know alright?!" Erin looked shocked while Draco laughed. Jess turned back around with a growl. _I hate everyone right now. I know that I need to calm down but, Erin's a bitch! _Her thought again were broken by a small squeaky voice in the front, "Welcome class to Charms. Today we will be learning Wingardium Leviosa, the Hover Charm. You will all be levitating a single feather." he said as a feather appeared in front of everyone. There was a murmur of excitement as everyone took out their wands, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Jess snapped at her feather which didn't move an inch. She felt a hand on her forearm, "Don't worry Ms. Vance. Practically nobody gets it their first time." Professor Flickwit told her. Jess nodded but still was pissed about everything.

Next it was Defense Against The Dark arts with Gryffindors. Jess found herself sitting next to a girl with SUPER bushy brown hair. "Aren't you the girl who asked about the toad on the train?" Jess asked. The girl nodded, "Oh! Yes that was me, I'm Hermione Granger." she said taking Jess's hand off the desk and shaking it. "And you are?"

"I'm Jess Vance. It's a pleasure to meet you." she mumbled. Hermione had a smile plastered to her face the whole class period. Zack was sitting behind Jess next to Sierra, "Jess, just talk to us. We're sorry about last night." Sierra whispered. Zack was pissed off at Jess for her not talking to them. Then the light's dimmed and a tall, thin, shaking man with a purple turban walked into the room from a office just above the Staircase. "H-Hello c-class. T-Today we-e s-shall be learning about t-the Curse of the Bogies." he stuttered. Tons of hands went up into the air, "Y-yes Mr. Pieper?" he asked. Zack cleared his throat, "What the heck is the Curse of the Bogies?" he asked. Jess rolled her eyes and Hermione's hand shot into the air, almost hitting Jess in the face, "It's a curse that gives the recipient a strong cold that can make him/her collapse if not treated, as well as an extremely runny nose." she said in a matter fact tone. Professor Quirell nodded, "T-ten points to G-Gryffindor." he stuttered. Hermione just beamed. Casey, who was sitting in front of Jess, turned around, "Are you still mad at us?" he whispered. Jess ignored him and looked down at her paper. "Just leave her alone Casey. She…" Jess spit in Zack's mouth as he was talking. "You really should have used the spell for that." Hermione whispered. Jess nodded while pointing her wand at Zack, "Mucus ad Nauseam!" she said. Zack's face went red and his nose started to run, "G-good job Ms. V-Vance. T-ten points t-to Slytherin." Professor Quirell said.

Finally it was lunch time. The one time that Jess had been dreading, "Vance! Come sit with us." Draco said as he steered her to the Slytherin table. Zack glared over at them as he sat next to, without thinking of course, Erin Bulk. "Jess, come back to us!" Casey cried from the Gryffindor table.

"Casey you have to let her breath a bit." their friend Carol said. There was a scoff from the Hufflepuff table, "Carol, if we let her breath, then she will find better friends." It was Cindy who said that. Jess was rubbing her temples hard as everyone started to shout, "Would you all just shut the hell up!" Jess shouted. All eyes on her as she bolted out of the Great Hall.

"You made a great scene." Jess turned to glare at a Katie. They were outside by the lake, "But, I would have too. Everyone is being a bit crazy about what happened last night." she giggled, sitting down next to Jess. "So, if you're not talking then just listen. I met these really nice Gryffindor twins. Their names are Fred and George and they can make you smile." she said. Jess sighed, "I just don't want to have to hear Zack talk anymore. He thinks that everything we do wont have a consequence but it's happening where we don't have control of what's happening." there was a long silence between to the two until Katie through her arms around Jess. "Sorry about complaining about the Detention. I know that it's better than Snape so I shouldn't have room to complain… that much!" they both started to laugh. "Are you two still mad at each other?" they turned to see all their friends. "Not anymore, are we alright?" Jess asked. There were a few nods, "JESS!" Zack screamed as he tackled Jess in a flying hug. "Shit I forgot we have detention tonight!" Jess shouted!

* * *

_So, I was supposed to post this on Saturday but I did have to baby-sit. I also had a mental breakdown when my mum told me that one day I will grow out of loving Harry Potter. It was a long talk and I was extremely sad. Always, and tomorrow a new chapter!_


	7. Detention!

_I am Jess, a giant dork, idiot, nerd, and a pain expert. So I was dancing in my living room in my shorts, everyone does, and I decided to do a power slide on the carpet. My leg is burning so bad that I may have to grab a knife and cut it off myself. I also would like to announce that from this day on I will have more (Hopefully if they read) followers and reviewers! So far it has been the same crazy girl you for some odd reason loves herself in this story! Also, if you have a request then just tell me. I need ideas people! Again, ALSO! I put up a poll on my page. Vote! _

_Ich besitze keinen Harry Potter. Ich werde nie traurig! (I do not own Harry Potter. I never shall sadly! In German!) _

* * *

The rest of the day had been going fine until during Transfiguration. Jess was chilling at her seat next to Zack and Sierra when a tall, good looking Hufflepuff walked in and over to her. "Jessica Vance?" he asked. His voice was deep and beautiful. Jess nodded in a daze, "You've been served." he said putting a detention slip on her desk. Then he walked away without another ward, "Ha ha, very funny." Zack snapped at the dude. Sierra looked at the slip, "At seven with Snape in his office. Kinky." she said joyfully. Jess gagged while Zack started to crack up. Then half-way in the lesson a girl who looked a year above them walked in and up to Zack, "Are you Zackary Pieper?" she asked, a little 'eh' at the end of her sentence. Zack looked star struck, "Yea that's me sugar. How can I help you?" he asked. She giggled at him, "You have detention tonight with Filch. Sorry though." and with that she was gone. Zack looked down in shock but kept his mouth shut the rest of the class.

It was Six-fifty seven. Jess was running as fast as her legs would go all the way down to the Potions Lab. Six-fifty eight. _No, no, no, don't count me as late! Go faster legs! _Six-fifty nine. She grabbed the doorknob but it wouldn't turn. _NO! _Hanging her head in shame she knocked on the door very lightly. "Enter!" a commanding voice shook the door. Jess grabbed the knob again and still it wouldn't turn. Seven o'clock. She stood there in shock that he would have her just stand there when he knew she had detention. Seven-one. The door swung open, pushing her down to the ground. "You're late Vance." Snape was sitting at his desk, not even looking up at her but at a pile of papers he had to grade. "The…d-door was locked…" _Gods, I sound like Professor Quirell! _Still he looked down, never raising his head but she still felt like his eyes were shooting daggers at her. It made her feel like she was at least a foot tall. "You will clean those cauldrons by hand. No magic." he said gesturing with his hand to twelve large copper cauldrons in the corner. Jess walked over, she didn't know where to begin. _Three hours Jess, you can do this. It wont be that hard because I'll just use magic secretly. He's not even looking. _She looked over at him and she was right. He was to busy to be bothered with her. She pulled her wand out of her pocket slowly, "_Scourgify._" she said under her breath. Jess was not a fool, she knew when she could get into trouble. This was one of those times and she should have listened this time. As she pulled the next cauldron over the light in the room seemed to dim just over her, _Uh oh! What am I supposed to say? Sorry, I though it get it done faster? It's was a accident? _There was a growl just behind her, "Wand." he snapped. Jess held tightly to it as she lifted it up. It was tugged on for just a moment until she let go. "What did I say?" he got down where she felt hot breath on her ear, "Hand clean." he growled through gritted teeth. Then to Jess's utter belief he spit inside the one she just cleaned, "Do it again!" the light was back over Jess as she held in a insult. "Git." she whispered, grabbing a sponge and getting to work.

After an hour of cleaning there was a knock at the door, "Enter!" Snape commanded. The door opened, Jess glared, and walked in was her acquaintance Alison who was a Gryffindor. "Professor Snape Jess is needed by Headmaster Dumbledore." she said. Confidence shot through the roof with her. Jess cocked her head at her, what did she do that made the Headmaster want her? _Oh no, it's for swearing in the Great Hall earlier! He's getting me back for that. NO! _"Vance! Go, you'll be back here next Tuesday." Snape snapped as he threw her wand at her. Jess stood up and followed Allison, "What does he want?" she asked. Allison was a bright spirit, nothing could damper her mood, Jess tried many time to do so. With a pony tail up she spun to face Jess, "Somebody wants you. I don't know, but… never mind." she said. They glared at each other for a moment. Their eyes doing their talking, _I'll destroy you! _**Bring it on!** It was weird how they didn't like each other. "Bye." Allison said, walking away. Jess turned to look at the Gargoyle, "Um.. Sherbet Lemon." it sprung to life and she walked up. "Well, Albus is she coming or not?" the voice was familiar to her. "She should be here soon James." Albus responded, his voice sounded cold. Jess knocked once then entered, "You saved me from detention?" she asked with a grin on her face. There stood her "Uncle" James. He wasn't her real uncle just a guy her mum dated then dumped on his sorry butt. He wasn't the greatest influence on Jess, but that didn't keep him away from her. "Uncle James!" she shouted, throwing herself into his arms. James hugged her back but in the corner of Jess's eye she could see Albus looking slightly grim. "How was your first day kiddo?" he asked. Jess thought for a moment then shrugged, "I got detention." she said it like it wasn't that bad of a thing. To her mum and dad it was a huge deal but not to James, "Jessica, what did you do? Did you kill someone?" he asked, mischief glinting in his eyes. She shook her head, "I was for a silly reason. Just out after hours." she muttered. Albus must have left cause when Jess looked back to where he was he was gone. "That's all? Let me guess, Snape gave you it didn't he? God he pisses me off!" Jess knew James was angry, his nostrils flared and his green eyes were darker than usual. "You'd know he's a traitor? A Git, that's what he is. Don't trust him Jess, he's bad." his fingers were squishing Jess's shoulders. "Oh, so know I'm the bad guy?" a growl from someone at the door. _How did I get into the middle of this?…_

* * *

_To be continued! Ok, so my leg hurts. It is 7:42, and I'm late for Detention! Hopefully the door wont be locked! Always!_


	8. Potions Class!

_So, I was taken off guard this mourning. I woke up around 5:00. Went back to bed and for about fifty minutes I would wake up every ten minutes waiting for my alarm to go off. Then finally when I fall asleep… my alarm goes off. I was so pissed! Also, friends and viewers of this story, thanks for all the helpful and positive feed back. Also I miss spelled Allyson's name. It was a giant mistake and she and Prongs told me that I spelled it wrong… Also girly you review! I know where you live!_

_DO not OWN Harry Potter. Wish I did, but I DO not. Ha ha, see what I did there? _

* * *

_How did I get into the middle of this?… _There was a weird feeling in the room. It was like a weight was pressing down from the top of the room. "Vance go back to your dormitory." Snape said, taking a step in. James glared at him, "No Jess, stay here." There was a giant decision to make. Either she listen to a man she called her Uncle or a man she had to spend seven years with and who could potentially make her life a living hell for that time. "Vance dorms now!" Snape snapped.  
"Don't you speak to her like that!"  
"Can I just go to bed?" Jess asked, she was tired and didn't want to listen to arguing… _Why are they even glaring at each other? _"Ms. Vance, go back to your dorms." it was Albus this time. He looked irritated in the doorway. Jess turned, ducked under Albus's arm, and ran to the Slytherin dormitories. Zack was sitting in a chair reading a comic book while Sierra was painting her nails Green and Silver. The portrait door opened then slammed shut, "Careful!" it shouted from the other side. Zack looked up, "Oh, hey. How you detention?" he asked. Zack was let go early because he kept talking during the whole punishment. Jess shrugged, "I washed cauldrons. That's about it but I don't think he'll make me do that the whole time." she muttered. Sierra glanced up as Jess slumped next to her, "Tired sweetie?" she asked. Jess nodded and started to doze off on Sierra's shoulder. Once small snores filled the room Zack stood up, "Oh, what are we going to do with her?" he asked, picking her up. Sierra shrugged, "Feed her to the Squid in the lake?" To be honest that wasn't a bad idea.

It finally was Friday. It seemed like everything was happy and joyful but it couldn't have been worse. "Jess, it will be fine. Snape isn't that bad if you stay on his good side." Katie said as they made their way out of the Great Hall. "Yea, but I haven't seen him or had detention since Tuesday. I have no idea if Uncle James and him got into it. And he might want to kill me!" Jess said, counting each thing off her finger. Katie rolled her eyes, "First, you don't need to see him. Second, James is smarter than picking a fight with a Professor. Third, He wont kill you! Anyway, I got to go to Transfiguration. See you later." she said, running up the stairs. Jess swallowed hard as she made her way down the steps to the dungeons. It was cold down there, an evil chill. "Jessie wait up!" Sierra called, running down the steps. "Potions, I'm going to fail. But I really don't care." she laughed. Jess nodded as she checked for anything over her shoulder. As she turned back around Zack popped out from behind a suit of armor, "RAWR!" he shouted. The two girls screamed, "You ass Zack!" Sierra snapped. He started to laugh as they stopped in front of the potions lab, "I hate this door." Jess whispered. The others looked at her, "Why?" Zack said, grabbing the knob and trying to turn it. "The hell?" he muttered. "Enter!" Snape shouted from the inside. A crowd started to form out the door, "We can't. Open the door and we can!" someone shouted in the crowd. Zack jiggled the handle, "OPEN!" he shouted, putting his feet on both sides of the doorknob and pulling. Everyone started to talk at once, "Just open the door!" Snape shouted from the other side. Finally the door swung the opposite way Zack was pulling, "I did it!" he shouted. Jess and Sierra shook their heads while Snape glared at Zack, who was still on the door. Once everyone was settled into their seats, Jess sitting next to Sierra. And Zack to his horror next to Erin. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Jess felt that the last sentence was aimed at her. Just a little bit. Then he started to go down the row of students, "Harry…Potter." he sneered. _Uh oh, he's going to pick on the Boy Who Lived. Poor kid, better him then me though. _Questions were asked, people laughed. Sierra was cracking up while Snape kept sneering. Jess shook her head, they were all rude. "Hmm, let's try you Kelly." Sierra went white and that's when Jess snickered into her hand. "Professor you just picked on the wrong person. I know nothing about anything that you just said and I will never want to learn about what you just said." Sierra said. "Vance, shove it!" Snape snapped. Jess went red and looked at her lap. She started to giggle loudly, this always happened when a teacher yelled at her. "You think it's funny. Fine, Vance what happens if you do not put boomslang skin in a pollyjuice potion?" he growled. _Polly what? I don't know, but I can't say that. He'll chew me out. _"Um… I pass?" she said. This made him very upset and he got right in her face. _He's going to kill me! Katie was wrong! _"For your information it's a DNA extract. Ten points from Slytherin!" He shouted. He turned from her but Sierra had to hold Jess back as she jumped out of her seat to kill him. Finally after a long hour of Potions and emotions abuse they were let free. Jess was rubbing her temples on the way to the Great Hall. Katie caught up with them and as they walked in, discussing what had happened no one saw Erin stick her leg out as they were walking by. It happened all so fast, Jess caught it and started to fall forward. Casey went and grabbed her cloak, trying to stop her but she turned mid fall and landed on her leg with a deafening pop and a crunch.

* * *

_Can you find what I stole from the book!? If you find it I will give you a brownie and mention your user name in the Authors note! Big prize! Always!_


	9. The Dilema!

_So last night I had a dream, a weird dream mind you. It has something that will help me with the Seventh story of the series. Also, Beatlesfan44 did not get the stolen thing. Also, I have to bring a baby picture for my Child Development class and I have to get my Halloween costume. I'm going as a boy from this fan fiction I have been working on. It's going to be hard to get all my hair in that wig! Anyway, this chapter may have some curse words… It WILL have Curse words. And one more thing, I GOT A IPHONE! One more thing, I shall be doing fun facts! Fun Fact 1: I like pie._

_I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Katie Rogers!  
_

* * *

_It happened all so fast, Jess caught it and started to fall forward. Casey went and grabbed her cloak, trying to stop her but she turned mid fall and landed on her leg with a deafening pop and a crunch. _No one knew what had happened, only that someone just got hurt. "Jess are you alright?" Katie said, kneeling next to her. Casey was standing there with her cloak in his hand, totally frozen with shock. Sierra snapped her head up to look at Zack, "You pushed her!" she screamed at him. Finally everyone started to talk at once and all you heard was, "Pieper pushed her." _Don't cry, you don't cry. _Jess thought she was going to start balling when Madam Pomfrey rushed over to look at her leg, "Ouch." Jess muttered as Pomfrey pulled the leg out of under her. Meanwhile Katie tuned to Zack and Casey, "What do you have against Jess?" she snapped. Casey looked offended, "We have nothing against her. Why would we?" he asked. Zack rolled his eyes, "Pieper I swear if you roll your eyes at me I will rip off your nose." Katie growled. Zack, who was taller than Katie and tall for his age, stood right up next to her, "You really think I would push my _best _friend over? You're pathetic." he growled. Katie lost all her cool, she punched Zack in the nose. "Ms. Rogers!" Snape shouted as he walked over to the scene. Blood started to trickle out of Zack's nose, "You hit me!" he shouted. Sierra glared at him, "You deserved it!" she snapped. It went silent in the Great Hall, the only noise were Snape's footsteps. "Can't feel anything below my knee. Is that bad? I just cracked my leg right?" Jess asked as she was lifted into the air. Casey watched Snape and Pomfrey walked out with Jess who was starting to freak out just a bit.

"I heard that Zack pushed her." and "If she fell on her face she would be fine. Casey turned her around." The only thing that flew around Hogwarts the next day. Jess laid in a hospital bed being bored, "Can I go now?" she asked Madam Pomfrey every time she passed her. The answer was always, "No, you have to wait for your leg to heal." Every damn time. Meanwhile Katie was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Erin Davis. Not Erin Bulk! I cannot stress that enough! Well they were both just sitting there doing their homework like good little Ravenclaws. "Maybe we should go visit her?" Casey said as he and Zack walked in. Katie glared in that direction, "No, she'll be fine if we just leave her all by herself." Zack muttered. There was a scoff from the Slytherin table, "The white trash doesn't even know how she fell. Her friends are too stupid to even notice that she was tripped, and Rogers is to dense to see what really happened. I mean come on, Zack wasn't even behind her. For all they know she could have tripped over her hand-me-down pants."

"How did she fall Erin?"

"Oh, I'll take full credit for that. The idiots just had to do the rest. Taking them down and having Jess lose her friends one by one. That's a goal I'll achieve very soon." Erin said with a giggle. Katie heard every word of that, "That… that… bitch!" Katie snapped. Erin Davis looked at her, "What are you going to do?" she asked. Katie thought for a moment, "Pieper you stupid idiot! How could you have pushed Jess!" Zack looked over at her with his cheeks the color of cherries, "You know what Rogers you need to shut the hell up! I didn't do anything and I don't think a damn Ravenclaw like you should even talk! For all we know you could have tripped her and blamed us because you hate her!" he shouted. Sierra stood up ready to knock Zack out. Casey looked to the head table but remembered that they weren't there at the first of Lunch. Jacob stood up from the Gryffindor table, "Really Zack, Katie wouldn't push Jess. And why would she hate her?" he shouted.

"You don't know?" Jordan said, from Ravenclaw.

"They had a giant blowout a year ago. It was something about Death Eaters. Katie thought Jess was crazy for talking to her Uncle James about them. That's why her and Zack don't get along." Casey explained. Zack pulled out his wand and pointed it at Katie, "You always looked down at me! Just cause my dad! Well I'm sick of you blaming me for things that I didn't do!" he screamed. "Would you guys stop it! You are acting stupid!" they looked to the door. Jess was being supported up by Cindy and Allyson, "Jess, what are you doing out of the hospital wing?" Casey asked, rushing over to her. "I snuck out. I knew you would blow all of this out of proportion. I was right, know listen. Zack Katie doesn't hate me or you because of Death Eaters. Second, Zack didn't push me! I fell over something that was sticking out. Third, you guys are my best friends and you're acting like Erin and me on a good day. Now, I want you to make up and say your sorry!" Jess shouted. They both glared at each other, "Sorry." Zack muttered. Katie looked down, "Yea, me too." she whispered.

"MS. VANCE!" a shrill voice said behind them. Madam Pomfrey rushed in and up to Jess, "What are you doing out of bed?" she asked. Sierra laughed, "Busted! She came to say hello and stretch her legs." Madam Pomfrey grabbed Jess's hand and pulled her back to the Hospital wing.

* * *

_So, my leg is not broken! I will try to break it later though. And what comes before Thanksgiving? HALLOWEEN! That chapter will be up next! Always!_


	10. Dates!

_Boys and girls it is that time of the month... a holiday. You sickos, I wasn't going to say that but then I'm all, oh they'll find it funny. Ok, so Halloween is almost here… and my b-day is today! Sunday! I shall make this a super amazing chapter after homework! Lots of homework…. Damn. And, I had a weird dream last night. So I was walked into my Apartment and my mom was standing there staring at me with a wooden spoon in her hand. "You pregnant?" she asked. I shook my head and booked it out the door as fast as I could. Ps. Remember this is a bit different from the actual books! Fun fact 2: I hated Snape until the third book._

_I like him now! Harry Potter not mine, Jess is I is she!_

* * *

Halloween was coming around the corner fast and an announcement set everyone on their toes. "This year, I want everyone to dress up for the night before Halloween." Albus announced over dinner. Everyone seemed really excited. "I'm going as a knight." Zack announced on Saturday. "I'll save damsels from distress and even kiss a princess. Jess, want to be my princess?" he asked, sliding his arm around her waist. Sierra stood up as the wind started to pick up, "I'm going to be a witch! I'll hex those who don't cooperate!"

"I'm going to be bat girl!" Katie said. Casey was going as an American Solider. Carol was a bunny. Erin Davis, a fairy. Cindy, a Slytherin. Allyson was going as Spider-girl. Jayce was going as a rabid squirrel. "What are you going as Jess?" Katie asked. Jess shrugged, "Something that can walk. My leg's still healing, I'm lucky Pomfrey let me outside. Hmmm, I'll be.. A secret." she said. Zack scoffed, "A secret? That's no fun! You have to tell us so we can all help each other get ready!" he said. Katie and Sierra smiled at each other, "Is this because someone asked you to match them?" they said in unison. Jess's face went red, "N-no. All I know is you guys." she muttered, "Look I got to go. Pomfrey is probably coming to get me anyway so bye." They watched her leave towards the castle. "Ok, we have to find out who she's going with." Casey said, standing up.

"Ok, so do you have the toilet paper?"

"Check!"

"Silly string?"

"Got it!"

"I think we're prepared. Jess, this is going to rock." Jess nodded at her fourteen year old cousin. His name was Michael, her cousin on her mums side. "Now, when I wave at you behind Snape I want you to show me where the bag is. Then that's when the fun will begin." he said. Jess nodded slowly, she didn't really like Michael. His dad was in Azkaban waiting out his sentence of being a Death Eaters. He was crazy and so was Michael, no one say it but Jess and her other cousin Jr. "Alright, so just wear the costume I set out for you and then we'll be ready." he said. Jess nodded then when he left the Hospital wing she collapsed into her bed, _It's the gayest costume I have ever worn. _"Jess, how's that leg healing up?" Casey asked, sitting next to her. _Where did he come from? _"Look, I just want to ask. Will you go to the party with me? I know that Zack asked you but you didn't say yes or no. Besides you're like Zack's little sister and I like you." Jess sat there opened mouth in shock. "Is that a yes or what? I need to know." she nodded slowly, "Yes, yes. Yeah, I will." her face was hot and red but all Casey did was smile at her. "Thanks Jess. I'll pick you up from your dorm around seven." he said. With a peck on the cheek he ran off. So many things racing through her head, did she help her crazy cousin or did she have fun with her 'date'? She had a date… "I have a date!" she shouted. Madam Pomfrey looked out from her office, "Good for you dear." she said. She had a date and he was attractive.

Katie was walking through the corridors all alone, five days left until the party. Then Halloween was six days away. She turned a corner and it led to a dead end, "Oh no…" she whispered. Turning around and taking the other way she saw, the same dead end… "Lost?" She turned, her robes twisting around her. There was a tall, gingered boy standing a foot away from her, "You want to go that way then you'll find the stairs. Here I'll show you." He said holding out his hand. Katie looked down then put her hand in it, "I'm George by the way. You probably thought I was Fred. We met before your friend had that break down last month."

"Did we? Oh, yea I told her about you guys." Katie was blushing really bad. The two walked for a minute until they were at the top of the stairs, "Hey do you… never mind." he muttered. Katie looked up at him, "What is it?" she asked. He had a slight blush on his freckled face, "Do you have a date to the party? You know what don't answer that, I bet you do and…"

"I'd love to go with you." She cut him off. With a grin George nodded, "I'll pick you up from Ravenclaw tower at six. I'm going as a muggle thing, it's Green Lantern or something." he said. Katie had hearts in her eyes, "Cool." she said. He nodded then walked off. Leaving her in awe of him. Meanwhile in the Great Hall Sierra was getting her own date, "Hey, Weasley come here!" she shouted across Slytherin Table. Ron Weasley turned around slowly to face her, "You're going to be my date." It wasn't a question, it was a command! Harry started to snicker behind his hand, "And you Potter, are going to be my friend Jayce." Harry's face flushed and he looked down at his plate. "Granger you need a date?" she asked. Hermione looked over then nodded, "I suppose." she murmured. Zack just walked into the Great Hall looking pissed, "Pieper come here!" Sierra snapped. He glared over but came, "What?" he muttered.

"You and Hermione are going to the party together! I have spoken, now come Ron. We have much to discuss!" she said, dragging him with her.

Everything was going swimmingly. Dates were being made, people were jumping for joy. There was only one man who could ruin the whole event for everyone. Finally the potions before the dance was there and Jess was able to attended this one, "Now, I know all of you are so excited for the dance. There will be no talking about it in my class do I make myself clear?" he snapped. Everyone with their dates who were in that class nodded, "Jess who are you going to the party with?" It was Astoria Greengrass. Jess pointed sideways at Casey who was sleeping on his arms. "What about you?" Astoria pointed at Draco who was drooling on his paper. "I said no talking!" Snape snapped at them. Spit flew and hit Jess's cheek, "AH! SNAPE COOTIES!" she shouted, wiping them off. Everyone was snickering while Snape just glared. _If you think that I won't make an ass of you, you have another thing coming! _With that the class was dismissed and Jess walked out with a bounce in her step.

* * *

_Yay! Prongs forgot it was my b-day and I want pizza! MOM I WANT PIZZA I'LL PAY! She said no damn pizza =( Always!_


	11. Authors Note SORRY!

**Authors note **

**My computer is sucking so it's going to be **

**A day and a half until I can post anything and also**

**I'll be posting the story**

**In different parts and yes this is **

**Poem style, and also I'm starting the **

**Casual Vacancy book by JK Rowling**

**Again sorry about not posting in awhile **

**My computer sucks and I'm only able to write this because my **

**Mom left for a quick phone call**

**So I snuck onto it and she did before**

**We could fix the computer. Prongs**

**Sorry for no George Katie **

**Stuff and she's behind me so I must go! Tomorrow will be a chapter with**

**A way late Authors note that I will laugh at on**

**A later date. Goodnight and Always!**


	12. Party Time! 1

_I have noticed something. Snape is to damn lazy to clean the cauldrons in his classroom. I have read over 25 fan fictions and each one with a detention including my own, have either a sex scene or they clean the cauldrons. Lots of sex scenes in a lot of them, they're all the best stories in the end though…. I sound like a giant perverted Padfoot! Also, I only read them for the entertainment. (she reads it for the Snape scene's!) … That is Tony in the () He is talking to me from my IPHONE! Yes I put that in caps, sue me!… *Cries* I'm a bad Padfoot! Fun fact 3: I like to read Twilight Fan fictions where Edward is a woman. _

_I don't own Harry Potter but Tony says he does. _

* * *

It was the night before Halloween. That meant the night of the party. Every one was ready, all but Casey. "I'm freaking out. I can't go down there and I'll… I'm just going to make a fool of her!" he said, pacing back and fourth. Harry and Ron looked at each other then back to Casey, "You wont embarrass her. She adores you from the looks of it." Ron said. "Besides, you're the only one that really understands her from the looks of it." Harry muttered, pulling his dinosaur costume on.

"I can't go down there. I'll make a fool of him!" Jess cried into Sierra's black lace costume. She patted her head, "It's alright. Zack tell her it's alright." she commanded. Zack looked over at her, "I hope you guys have fun. I'm going to pick up Hermione." he muttered before leaving. Jess grabbed the bottom of her mask and slid it down her face, "Let's go get our dates!" she shouted, jumping up. Sierra nodded and followed her to the Gryffindor Tower.

Casey looked stronger that he was and Jess looked smaller in her costume, "You look nice." He laughed. Jess glared behind her mask but took the compliment anyway. Upon entering the Great Hall is was decked out with Halloween decorations. The Professor's were standing in front of a giant Jack-o-Lantern. The students all started to laugh as they walked in. "Welcome to the Hogwarts first annual Halloween party!" Albus shouted in his leprechaun costume, arms extended to the sides of him. "This is a load of Lion Crap." Casey murmured under his breath. Jess smiled behind her mask, he was right but the night would soon get a lot better. Zack sighed behind them, "Hey, Hermione want some punch or something. Or maybe we could just hang out away from over here, far away from here." Hermione nodded and they pushed their ways towards the other side of the great hall. "I don't know why he's so pissed. Casey asked you first." Katie said. Jess turned her head and started to laugh, "Are you really dressed like that? I thought you were kidding about the Bat-Girl costume!" Casey was over his knees laughing, "To. Funny!" George smiled as he put an arm around Katie's shoulders, "I think we look fine. Come Katie lets party." he said, pulling her out to the middle of the great hall. Casey looked over and smiled, "Want to join them? It could be fun." he said. Jess nodded slowly as he pulled her over to the two. As Casey started to head bang lightly Jess saw her cousin in his Gangster suit wave her over, "I'll be right back." She whispered in Casey's ear. He nodded but kept head banging. _I don't want to ruin this night. It's supposed to be the most fun we were ever to have. Should I really aid him in his quest to blow up the party? I have no choice. _"Are you ready to make this place light up?" Michael asked. I sighed, what was Jess going to tell him?

"Are you having fun Katie?" George asked as they walked over to get something to drink. Katie looked up at him with a smile, "I am I really am." she giggled. George smiled, "I'm glad. But um… I wasn't going to ask you until I saw how nice and sweet you were after I helped you when you got lost."

"Why weren't you going to ask me?" she asked, cocking her head to the left. George laughed, "Well after that whole thing that you had with your friend I thought that you might have been rude and start shouting and I would have felt like an idiot if I ever did ask you out. But like I said before, you are really sweet." Katie blushed redder than she had in a long time. What was this in her stomach she was feeling? It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. What was it?

"I don't want to do it anymore!" Jess said, stamping her foot on the ground. Michael's face went white, "You don't… Uh oh. I did something very bad then. You know the girl over in the Cleopatra outfit? Look at her dress!" he whispered in Jess's ear. They both looked over and saw a punch of fire cracker looking things on the hem of the dress. "Oh no! I got to tell Casey." she said before jogging over to him.

Erin glared over at Jess and Casey. How dare she take her ex. Even though he didn't want anything to do with her anymore she wasn't going to give up anyway! With her dark black wig hanging just above her large shoulders she stormed her way over to them and something clicked. "What the…AHHHH!"

"No but Casey Michael wanted to blow the party up." Jess explained. Casey raised an eyebrow, "Why would…" A loud screaming and popping cut him off. They turned to see Erin in a big explosion of colors and fire. "Wow, she's never pretty. This is the first time." Sierra said from behind the two. That's when things got real!

* * *

_So I haven't posted in awhile because well I was sitting at my computer and my cousin Michael walked in and said he tried to download this thing a week ago and it froze my comp… I was very pissed! Anyway this is going to be in another part tomorrow! Always. _


	13. Pary Time! 2

_I'm writing another fan fiction other than in the polls. It's for Prongs! On a quiet larger note, I THOUGHT I BLEW UP ERIN! I saw her walking down the hallway of a place we went to go see a play Of Mice and Men! Sad story and the guy who was my teacher had his legs spread apart just behind my head. If I laid my head a few inches back I could have touched his no, no area. Also, I BLEW YOU UP ERIN! Fun fact: I wear boxers when I wake up late for school. _

_I don't own HP I own a blown up Erin though… Crap. _

* * *

"_No but Casey, Michael wanted to blow the party up." Jess explained. Casey raised an eyebrow, "Why would…" A loud screaming and popping cut him off. They turned to see Erin in a big explosion of colors and fire. "Wow, she's never pretty. This is the first time." Sierra said from behind the two. That's when things got real!_

Katie turned around with George to see Erin the human firework. Everyone was staring while the Professor's were trying to get everyone outside. "Evacuate the building!" Albus boomed over all the screaming. No one heard him though, it was all chaos. George looked around until he noticed Fred waving him over through the smoke, "Katie, come on!" he shouted, grabbing her hand and running for the exit. Everyone followed in their steps for the door, "VANCE!" was all that was heard over the screams. _How the hell can he pin this one on me! _"Jess! Hurry over here, come on!" Casey shouted, pulling her arm for the exit. A fire had broken out over the Great Hall as the rest of the students ran outside into the rain. Michael made his way out last with Snape holding him under his arm, "You could have killed someone!" he shouted. Jess backed up into the crowd more, "My costume, my hair!" Erin cried over the chattering. Michael looked through the crowd to see Jess had backed up into a dinosaur, "Uh oh." he whispered. Snape looked down at him then at Jess. Harry turned around to face her, "I can't believe that happened." he took off his mask, "That was crazy." Jess nodded as a red spark caught her eye. It was on the tip of Harry's tail and was making it's way up the length to where the zipper was, "Take the costume off…" It was to late, a loud popping went off and Harry started to explode. Jess threw her arms over her face and ducked down along with the others around Harry. _When the hell did Michael put the fire crackers on Harry!? _Jayce was screaming her head off, Casey threw himself over Jess, Katie and George were trying to put the fire from Harry's tail out with their wands and Katie's cape. Everything was lighting up as Harry threw the costume off and ran behind Jess and Casey. In an instant the costume had become a large fire, the size of the castle. George pulled Katie back by her shoulder while everyone who was sane ran back towards the castle where the smaller fire had been put out. Snape threw Michael away from him as he ran over with McGonagall, Flickwit, and Sprout. Wands out they conquered the fire with only a few burns on the students. "What the hell was that Jess?" Zack shouted from behind the wall of students. He had a giant smirk on his face, "I thought you were crazy! Not crazy enough to blow up Bulk and Potter though." laughter escaped his lips. Jess couldn't help but laugh too, it was really funny. Everyone chuckled or giggled but the situation was rather serious. And they all looked mad. Snape towered over Jess as her laughter died away, "You caused all this?" he growled. Casey stepped in front of her, regretting it right when he did it, "You can't blame her for this Sir. Michael did it! I was with her the whole night… except when she went to talk to him… But then she came right back to me. So she couldn't have been the one to blow up Harry. I don't know who did it to be honest." he muttered, never looking in Snape's eyes. Michael gasped, "I did not blow up Harry! I blew up Bulk because she's mean to my little cousin and her friends. Dark Lord would agree." he whispered the last bit. Snape's head snapped up at him, "My office, NOW SCHAPER!" he shouted making his way over to him. "You ok Harry?" Jess asked. He nodded, "I think so, but I have no idea who put them on me though." Who did put them on him?

After last night's events Albus was very careful to make sure that he kept an eye on Michael as well as have Snape keep an eye on him. Michael had a few weeks detention with Snape for talking about the dead Lord. Erin had somewhat recovered from her explosion but her hair was singed so bad that they had to cut it short. As short as Katie's. "I think it looks cute on _blondes._" she said during breakfast. George looked behind him, "But ugly is ugly and you are ugly." he said loudly. That had gotten him a large hug from Katie. Finally a long waited dropping of the letters arrived. Jess watched her black owl scoop over head with a red enveloped letter. "Oh gods!" she shouted. Zack chuckled as it landed in her eggs. "Open it Jess." Sierra whispered. With a shaky hand she pushed the wax seal and it sprung to life. The letter looked like her mother but red and angry, "Jessica Elizabeth Vance! How dare you blow up a boy and think you could get away with it! Also sneaking around after hours! I raised you better than that!" Katie let out a giggle, "You could have gotten in more trouble than Albus had given you! At least you haven't gotten in trouble with Snape." Zack fell over his chair laughing as Jess went red. "Oh and Zackary your father said your mother sent the ointment with your parchment. I hope your rash goes away soon. It must hurt it being on your arse. Love you my children. Have fun, no more trouble." with that the letter ripped itself up and was now just pieces on the table.

* * *

_For some odd reason my tomorrow becomes six days. So I will not say anything about the next chapter other than it's the chapter where… (BYE!) ALWAYS!_


	14. Another Authors note because of stuff!

_Today is the day that two great fictional people died. James and Lily Potter had died on this day. Halloween because Voldemort didn't want to change out of his clothing because he's an asshole! I'm in mourning and now I have a great idea to make this Halloween a great one! TO THE BAT MOBILE!… THE VOLDEMORT MOBILE!_

_Happy Halloween and a chapter later. I'm going trick or treating in… Ten minutes. PEACE OUT MY POTTER LOVERS AND you know who you are. *Wink*_


	15. Halloween Night

_Thou ought not to judge me, I am but only human. Also I have not posted because I have been playing AC3 and getting an idea for a short story for a friend. I'm doing from the guys point of view. So that may be a reason why. Fun Fact 4: I hate my ex and he's my best friend. Weird right?_

_Don't own Harry Potter but I do own Tyler's ass!_

* * *

The day had gone on but now without Jess being laughed at by random people who saw the letter scream at her. Also Zack was a laughing stock about the rash on his arse. But one thing was scarring the both of them. Erin had not said a word about it… yet. "It's Halloween, the perfect pranking time and I've only pranked on is Snape and he hasn't even found it yet." Zack whispered sadly across the Slytherin table. Jess was in no mood to talk about pranks and all that crap. She was trying to figure out who blew up Harry. Her Aunt Kelsey was already coming to yell at Michael for blowing up Erin. "Look, I thought it would be funny. Blowing up people is just what I do!" Michael said walking past the two with two girls on his arms. Zack watched them walked to the front of the table then sighed, "Jess, do you think that maybe blowing up someone is cool?" he asked while placing a hand on hers. She looked down at it then at his face. He looked sincere and really nervous. "I… um.. I have a potions essay to finish and I got to go." she said standing up and rushing out of the Great hall. Fred Weasley looked over at him, "You just got rejected my tiny man." he laughed. George chuckled, "You have to approach it with care. Let me make an example, Katie can you come over here?" he called across the room. Katie walked over speedily with a smile, "Yes?" she asked. Sierra followed her over with a glare towards Fred. George took Katie's hand in both of his, "Do you think, lovely, that blowing up people is cool?" he asked. Every word smoothly flowed from his mouth into everyone around ears. Zack was watching with much interest and respect. Katie scrunched up her nose then shook her head, "No, it's rude, stupid, messy, and who ever does it is very immature." her tone was mater a fact. George nodded, "I agree completely to everything you just said. But what if it's a good cause?" Katie blinked then took her hand back, "Unless it's for self defense then you have no right. Or if it's to scare someone off then no right." Sierra nodded behind her, still glaring at Fred. "Do you have a problem with me?" he asked, standing up. "Not you, your brother. I'm looking for him and I can't seem to find him." Sierra, unlike Georges words, came out like venom. Casey looked over, "He's in the Gryffindor dormitory. It seems like he's hiding from something that almost tore off his arm last night." Sierra scoffed then stormed out of the Great Hall. "Oh well, Zack we have Slytherin/Gryffindor potions. Come on Jess will be there. You can fix what you did." he muttered.

"Now class. Since it is a holiday I will give you all a gift…" Snape went on. Zack tapped Jess on the shoulder as she sat next to Hermione. "I was wondering if you…" he started. "MR. PIEPER! What is so important that you must interrupt me and the class's learning?" Snape snapped. How he heard the barley whisper was beyond Zack. Jess didn't even hear it. "Well sir… I was going to ask Jess something. But I don't think that I should be speaking… during…. Class." Zack whispered. Severus walked over to him, "Speak up Pieper!" he shouted in Zack's ear. "I was asking Jess something!" he almost screamed. "Ah, so it's Ms. Vance's fault." Snape said, taking a step forward to face her. Jess looked into the eyes of pure evil, "Um… nope. I didn't hear him until now. So shoo shoo." she whispered the last part. Casey snorted and snot flew all over his homework, "Shite!" he shouted. Zack and Sierra clamped their hands over his mouth as Snape spun around, "Five points from Gryffindor for your foul mouth Mr. Coon." he said smoothly. Jess turned and shook her head at him as Snape walked back up to the front. _Stupid idiot. _

Well Halloween went by and as Jess, Katie, Sierra, and their friend Jacob were walking to the Great Hall. Hermione rushed past, knocking over Sierra and Katie. "Watch yourself Granger!" Jacob shouted. Jess frowned, "I'm going to see if she's alright." she said before taking off towards her. "Hermione!" a door from the left shut. It was the girls bathroom. "Hermione? Are you alright?" Jess asked, looking under the stall she was crying in. "No, I have no friends. Just leave me alone." she cried. Jess looked around then sighed, "Hermione, you have friends. You got me and…. Katie I suppose. Maybe Zack but he's stupid and whatever. Sierra likes you and George says your nice. Who made you think you got no friends?" she said after she realized she was rambling. The cries continued until a hiccup, "Ron Weasley. He said I haven't any friends." _Haven't any? Who says it like that? _"Well Ron is an Butt Trumpet alright." Jess said, her face was serious at the very words she dare utter. "Jess can you just leave… please?" Hermione asked. With a large sigh from her nose, bad idea by the way, she left. While walking though she swear something was making a ruckus around her.

"Is Hermione alright?" Sierra asked as Jess sat down for Dinner. Just as she was about to tell her all the things she had talked with Hermione about in the loo. Because that's what you do with your girl mates. The doors opened and a flushed Professor Quirell ran in. His turban held by one of his hands, "Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know." he said before fainting on the spot. Everyone started to scream, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Zack screamed, shaking Casey by the shoulders. "SILENCE!" everyone shut up as Dumbledore stood there. "Prefects I want you all to take your house's to their dormitories." Jess's hand shot up, "But the Slytherin dormitories are in the Dungeon!" she shouted. Albus's face went serious, "You sound like I care." he said. Snape's face went into shock as he looked at Albus. "I'm not kidding. Get to your dormitories! Fight the troll if you must now go!" he shouted. Zack was in shock as Michael grabbed the two and pulled them with the crowd flowing through the halls. "He didn't mean that did he?" Jess asked. Sierra shrugged, "I have no clue if he did or not." she whispered.

The dungeons were free of trolls. The students were safe from the troll and Jess was still scared, "Oh god Hermione doesn't know about the troll… It's been an hour. She's probably dead now. Oh no, well. That's really sad now." Sierra said cheerfully as Jess was in shock. "Time for bed. Come Jess." she said, pulling her to the room. Zack blinked, "I love you Jessica Elizabeth Vance." he whispered under his breath. AS he turned to leave for bed Draco Malfoy had a devilish grin on his face. "Do you now?" Zack's stomach started to turn, how long had Malfoy been standing there for. Did he hear about the troll down there. "Why do you care?" Zack tried to sound confident but it was all lost in his head. Mixed with love and hate for Erin. "I don't but you see her cousin Michael is a family friend. And since we are friends I must look out for Jess." Draco sat down and gestured to the seat across from him. "You liking her will either make her happy or upset her. If you upset her I will have to take force Pieper. Crabb and Goyle will of course do the dirty work but I will be behind it." Zack felt like he wanted to date the head of the mafia's daughter. "I won't hurt her. I'll make her happy and I'll make sure that she is never unhappy… Wait I just want to see if she likes me. I don't mind you being an overprotective friend but I swear to wizard god if you take her place as big brother friend I will brake you legs." Zack stood up then marched off to his bed. Draco sat there, "Wow, he was cute when he's angry… What the hell did I just say?" and with that he went to bed, confused about his sexuality.

* * *

_Yay! I made Draco confused and oh my gods I just killed myself with an UN lady like fart. Well… ALWAYS AHHJHHHHH_

.


	16. The Last Detention

_I am so sorry for not posting in forever! I was super busy and I have been trying but my computer is being stupid and my friend Tony came over from London to visit so I couldn't postpone that. Fun Fact: I love Voldemort. Do not judge thy. _

_Me no own Harry Potter or the Ticking song. Wish I did though. _

* * *

"It's one of those days!" Jess screamed across the Great Hall. Everyone knew not to make eye contact on those days. "Oh it's just potions Jess." Giggled Katie. She had a boyfriend now making her act girly. How Jess was supposed to put up with it was a mystery. But still Jess also had a boyfriend but the role was opposite. Oddly enough Casey was the sensitive and girly one in the relationship. Besides that, Zack wasn't speaking to either of them. After his talk with Draco the two, plus Crabb and Goyle, had been spying on Jess and Casey. "Hey baby." Casey said, wrapping his arms around Jess from behind. _Baby? Oh no he's becoming one of those freaky clingy boys who my father told me about! "_Well, I have to mosey on down to the Potions Lab. So I'll see you guys later." Jess unlatched Casey's arms and made her way down to Snape's office. It was the last detention she had for the rest of the year. She was going to make sure of it. Meanwhile back in the Great Hall Zack and Draco were seeing if Casey was a cheater. "Alright, Zack if you want to go out with Jess or as you say see if she likes you, then you have to see if the boy she likes is a cheater." Draco whispered as they ducked behind Crabb and Goyle.

Jess was standing at the front of the classroom. "Knock Knock. Guess who?" she called through the door. "Enter!" the same commanding voice shouted from the other side. Jess didn't even need to think twice. She waited a moment until the door clicked and opened, "Last day of detention sir. I assume your happy." She said, taking a seat in front of his desk. Snape glanced up from his paperwork to glare at her, "I don't feel happiness." he murmured before putting his head back down towards his work. This didn't surprise her though, Snape was a cruel, vicious man. Or so everyone thought at least. Jess sighed and started to search for something to do in her bag. _Tick tick tick tick. _The strange sound was coming from the bottom of her bag, "What the hell?" she whispered, reaching in to find it. The sound was familiar as it kept going. "Snape Snape, Severus Snape. Snape Snape, Severus Snape." The words escaped her lips but she carried on, thinking that it was all in her head. Snape glanced up in a mixture of horror and confusion. "Dumbledore, Snape Snape, Severus Snape. Dumbledore." Alright she was starting to freak him out. "Ms. Vance!" Jess jumped at the sound of his voice and looked up at him, "Yeah?" what was she doing that was so irritating to him? "What are you singing? Why are you singing?" he asked in amazement. He was amazed that she could be so daft. "I was singing? Oh gods… I didn't mean to sing out loud! The tune was so catchy!" she started to freak out as the ticking continued in the silence between them. She was going to die if it didn't turn off, die a horrible, embarrassing death. _Beep_, "Jess I'm sorry I missed your call! What do you need?… Jess?" she stuck her hand in the bag and pulled out a small cellular phone, "Jr. I'll call you back later. It was an accident anyway." and with that she put the phone in her pocket. Snape was in shock, how did she break the barrier of the electronics? "Hand that over." he snapped. "And for you breaking the rules by bringing this to the school, two weeks detention." _NOOOOOOO! My promise to myself of not getting anymore detention! All ruined! _In a second she was on her knees screaming No. Her life was over, two weeks of detention was dreadful! She couldn't do it, "No, I've had detention almost the whole year so far! You can't do this to me!" she shouted, standing up and slamming her hands on his desk. The papers on it flew around the room, all his hard work of failing students, around the room. Snape stood up, towering over her at his 6'3 stature. Jess an easy 4'6. Still she was an intimidating little child. "Who do you think you are?" he growled. Fear ran down Jess's back but she would not show it, "Your mum." she spat at him. _I'm stupid, he's going to burn me alive. I'll die before I hit puberty! _But before her death the door flew open, "Jess there you are!" She turned to see Sierra walk in with Katie, "Your detention ended five minutes ago. Lets get out of here and go hang out with Potter and them." Sierra said, grabbing Jess's hand. _I love the both of you! You saved me from an early grave! _"Tomorrow Vance you have detention with Minerva. I'm done with you." Snape growled as he bent over to pick up the paper Jess exploded off the desk. "Ah, and Ms. Rogers you failed the last test we had. Five points for Ravenclaw." Jess had to grab her by the arm and pull her out. "YOU BASTARD!" Katie screamed as they pulled. "Detention Ms. Rogers!" he shouted as they left.

"My perfect record after the first day is ruined. I'm going to become a street walker. Someone who can't afford their kids and smoke crack!" Katie cried into her arms. Jess patted her head. "I've had way more than you and I'm not going to turn out like that." she said. "Yes you are. You're going to be a drug dealer!" she shouted. _Damn you Katie. You take things way to serious. _

* * *

_Well, Prongs is yelling at me because I made her do all this stuff. HAHAHAHA Always! _


	17. Prank War!

_So hallo all you people who read this FF and Prongs. How have you all been? I've been better than normal. Kind of. Anyway I have been wanting to type but my train of thought has escaped and I had to chase it around for awhile. Fun Fact: I laugh during the last Harry Potter movie to hide the fear of knowing that it's all over. _

_Harry Potter ain't mine. Ain't although is a word. Prongs will be using in this chapter!_

* * *

A month had past and that meant, "Christmas time is here! I love it, it's here!" Sierra was dancing around the Slytherin dormitories. Jess and Draco were talking about whether they were going home or not, "I am. Mum and dad have something planned." Draco said with a bored tone. Jess was staying, her mum was going to West Yorkshire to visit her Aunt Kelly and she didn't want to go to her dads. "Christmas time is here! Presents and candy and practical jokes!" she continued. Ah, the practical jokes had already begun. Sierra had started to war between Slytherin and Gryffindor with the jokes. "Sierra, are you staying here?" Draco asked, standing up and walking over to her. "Yes, to keep Jessie over there company. Katie's staying too but Casey and Zack are leaving." Jess laughed as she stood. "I'm going to get some lunch. I'll see you guys later." and with that she left to the Great Hall.

Hogwarts was decorated with the finest of decorations. Reds, Greens, and Gold's. Peeves even was somewhat festive in his green glow as he tormented little children. "Katie… KATIE!" Jess shouted as her friend was walking into the Great Hall alone. She turned and smiled, "Hey! Come on I need to talk to someone!" Katie walked in the doors leaving Jess to run after her. "Don't forget to search up Nicolas Flamel while I'm gone." Jess looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Hermione, Potter, and Weasley talking. _Nicolas Flamel? Sounds old. _"Katie I was yelling at you." Then it dawned on her why she ran in so fast, "Hey George. You leaving for Christmas?" George and Fred looked over at her, "Yeah, Ronnie is staying but we're going to leave." Fred told her as she sat down. Katie sighed, "Well, I have Jess and Sierra to keep me…" an egg pelted the side of her face in mid sentence. They all looked over at a Slytherin boy who ran out, "You punk!" George shouted as he took off after him. Fred right on his twins tail. "Are you alright?" Jess asked, grabbing a napkin and helping her wipe the egg off. "It's not your fault Katie. This war had gone on to… SNAPE!" she shouted, taking out a water balloon and chucking it at him. It missed by an inch from his nose. "Damn… what was I saying… Oh yeah, it's not your fault. The war is just a bit fun for the students staying here." Katie just glared at her. "Okay, how about we go and find a Slytherin and prank them?" Jess suggested. She could hear the angry footsteps behind her. She didn't give Katie time to answer as Jess pulled her out of the Great Hall and down to the Dungeons.

"Aren't you supposed to prank Gryffindors?" Katie asked as they rounded the corner. That was a very good question. But then again Slytherin's were jerks and they would turn on each other in a second if it meant glory or… life. (Wink) So pranking the same house was like pranking the other house in a weird… family way. "Whizzy, we have to get Vance. She's staying so we also have to. I'll show her that she will not get away with blowing me up at Halloween!" That voice was so familiar that Jess couldn't ignore the chance to pelt her with a stink bomb. Katie even had her war face on. "Pass me a water balloon." she whispered. "What are we going to do Erin?" _Good, I'm right. One…_ "Push her down some stairs?" _Two… _"Even better. We're going to kill her." _THE HELL!? _Katie gasped, "THREE!" she screamed and rounded the corner, pelting the two girls with water balloons while Jess passed her the giant stink bomb in shock. In a jump and a toss the dungeons had become a giant fart, "Come on Jess!" Katie shouted, grabbing and pulling her out of the stench. "She want's to kill me… Katie she want's to kill me!" This was the first time she had been hated so much that someone wanted to murder her.

"So Casey, how much do you like Jess?" Zack asked as they sat under the tree by the lake in the snow. A small fire in a jar sat in front of them. Casey looked at him, "A lot, she's my girlfriend." he muttered, playing with the snow. Zack rubbed his face in frustration. _I'll kill you for her. _"Yeah true man." the soft footsteps were behind them. "Coon!" Casey and Zack looked over to see Jayce running towards them with Allyson. "Hey, are you guys competing in the war?" the two boys looked at each other then shrugged. "What battle?" Casey asked. It was like they were stupid to the two Gryffindor girls, "Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. The others pick a side." Allyson rolled her eyes. "Who started the war?" Zack stood up for the full effect of his question. "Like you have to ask. Slytherin! We all know that you and Sierra started this war." Jayce spat at him. Casey stood up, "Hey, if he started it then I would be pranked. I've been with him all day and he hasn't even tried anything. Well, he only asked me weird questions, but that's it!" _Shut up Casey!_ The two girls smiled, "What kind of questions?"

Albus sat in his office with a smile on his face and lemon drops in his fingers. It had been a rather peaceful day. "I swear I'll kill every last one of them." Ah the peace was over, pity. "Severus, why do you want to kill and whom?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. Snape's soaking wet face appeared in the doorway with Minerva laughing behind him. "He's just upset that all the Gryffindors are throwing water balloons at him." she giggled, falling into a chair. "It's not just them though Albus. Even his precious Slytherin children have turned on him." Severus sunk into the second chair while flipping his hair back. Water hit Minerva in the face and it specked her glasses. "Oh how mature are you Severus!" she snapped. "Oh yes, blame me for your brats." he growled, wiping off his face on his robes. "Oh my kids are brats? Have you even checked on Pieper and Vance? Have you?" Albus had gone from a happy man to an irritated Headmaster. "Oh don't bring those two up! They're a pain in my arse as much as they are yours!" he had finally wiped off his face enough where it wasn't dripping into his lap. "That is enough you two! Severus, don't pick on those two. Minerva, don't think that all the Gryffindors are all angels. Every child is a pain sometimes. The Weasley's and the Piepers and Vance's and even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students. Now Ravenclaw for their smart mouths and Hufflepuff for… well I don't know what the hell for but they piss me off! Now you will act like happy Head of House's and get back to your duties." Albus was now standing. "Do I make myself clear?" he snapped. The two nodded and left before he could yell at them anymore. With that Albus sat back down in his chair and plopped a lemon drop in his mouth, "What in the hell _is _a Hufflepuff?" he was to ponder this question.

* * *

_AVPM JOKE! Also let the prank war begin. Will we finally become angels or spawns of Voldemort? You may decide! Always. ;)_


	18. XMAS!

_Joy to the world. A new chapter is here! You were all waiting I bet! Well here it is! Christmas! If you don't celebrate this holiday then I'm sorry! Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Fun Fact: I LOVE YOU_

_I don't own Harry Potter. I own Tyler's Arse but that's it. _

* * *

Hogwarts was blanketed this a thick layer of white, wet, cold, SNOW! The air was thick and cold but inside the castle it was warm and filled with mourning yawns. "JESS! Its Christmas! Wake up!" Sierra screamed while she shook Jess awake. With one glance she saw a stack of gifts at the end of her bed. "Get up bitch!" Sierra screamed once more at her. As she sat up in bed a present was thrown at her head. It read on the card, "Jess, don't let life get in the way of the little things. Remember, you are Vance. Eat the rest. From Dad." Her first guess was that it was food. Then as she shook it, it sounded bigger. Two large tares in the packaging she found a large bag of chips. "Your sharing that!" Sierra snapped at her. They both picked the rest of their presents up and carried them down to the Great Hall.

Katie was sitting at the Slytherin table waiting for the two to hurry. Ten large boxes were sitting in front of her. "Katie, help us with these!" Jess called out behind the boxes. Once they set all the gifts in front of them it was time to open them all, "Katie here's one from me to you." Jess handed over a squishy, badly wrapped package. Katie was nervous to open it. If it was from Jess then it could explode in her face at any moment. She slowly opened it and there wrapped in this nice green wrapping paper was an American flag. _Oh she loves it! Look at her face! _Katie was bouncing up and down as she spread it out on the table. "Oh I love it! Thanks Jess!" there was a scoff from down the table. "To cheap to actually buy something worth it Vance?" _One day I will throw her off a bridge. But today isn't that day! _"Oh Jess I got you something too. It's not so amazingly extravagant but you'll love." Sierra handed her a small, hard, rectangular gift. It had ponies on the wrapping paper giving Jess an uneasy feeling. She unwrapped it and inside was the most amazing gift in the history of gifts. In her hands she held a picture frame with Alan Rickman's picture in it. A tear escaped her eyes as she stared at it. "Sierra you are fueling her unhealthy obsession. An eleven year old shouldn't be in love with a sixty-two year old man!" Katie went on ranting for another five minutes. "I love it Sierra. Here you are!" Sierra snatched the gift and tore it open. "HELLO KITTY!" she screamed, thrusting the large kitty in the air.

The holiday went on and it was becoming very hectic with the war still going on. Some children in the first year were sent to the Hospital Wing for paint removal from their eyes. Sadly, the Hufflepuffs had joined with the Gryffindors in the war. Ravenclaws were smart enough to keep to themselves and not join in the fight. It wasn't until the end of Lunch where the biggest, deadliest, messiest prank would happen. Most of the Slytherin's were surrounding Michael. "Alright, we have the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindorks in the Great Hall this moment. Now, if we enter from the door behind the Head Table we should be able to take out Potter. Any questions?" five hands went up from the back. Michael rolled his eyes, "Marcus you first. What?" they all turned to the Slytherin Quidditch captain. He was an ugly brute but strong, and that's what made him attractive! "Wha' if Snape finds 'bout it? 'At we 'id it." a mummer of agreement filled the group. "First, learn to speak English properly! Second, he wont. We blame it all on the Hufflepuffs. If there are any Deaths though then that's when we blame it on Death Eater's kids." Michael had thought of every scenario possible. Even one where he had to murder a small elf. "Okay, Pansy what?" a small girl in front standing next to Sierra and Jess let out a long sigh, "What if it doesn't work?" He glared at her with such a terribly strong hatred. Jess rolled her eyes at her cousin, "It doesn't work then." No one had faith in Michael and his terribly deadly plan.

All was quiet, too quiet. Katie was talking to an old friend of theirs. "Well, if Slytherin does pull anything then we will be ready." Jordan blinked a few times but held his tongue. The doors opened, Jess and Sierra walked in casually with the doors never shutting. They had their hands behind their back and a small frown on their faces. "Five, four…" Sierra was counting down as they made their way's toward Harry. "…Three two.." _Oh no, this is going to get everyone killed. We'll all drown! _"…ONE!" They dove under a table as Michael ran over and pulled his wand out, shooting a rope behind Snape. Something was happening all above them. Katie and Jordan looked up to see a giant water balloon fall from above. It would take out the whole Great Hall. Children were running in terror but Slytherin's from the outside were blocking the doors. "Help!" "Let us out!" children's screams echoed off the walls. But they anticipated Albus Dumbledore and his super wizard awesome opening window spell. As the window opened the water rushed out and flowed into the lake. Jess's looked over the table and saw Michael being held by his arm by Snape and Flinch.

_Dear Jr.,  
Christmas was kind of a bust. Thanks for the scarf… even though it was Gryffindor. Michael was expelled for almost killing a few kids. Me… I was let off the hook for pleading and begging at Dumbledore's feet. I think that Snape is suspicious of me and Sierra having something to do with the prank though. I miss you and hope that you will come visit me soon. Also, I am using Harry's owl for this because dad wont let me get one myself. Katie says hi and Sierra also says… hi. I'm not saying what she said. Too dirty. Ha ha, well. Love you and see you soon. _

_Lots of love,  
Your Fav Cousin Jess. _

Jess rolled up the parchment and sent it on its way with Hedwig. Hopefully he will be able to come see her soon. She missed him.

* * *

_I am a PotterNerd! Well, I know I haven't posted in a long time. Love you and ALWAYS!_


	19. Idiots, all of them

_I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING! I have been in… a writers block and have been… bored. I have to get back to Hogwarts though. Also ahhh, AVPSY! I read the script and I just have to say, "EEEEPPPP!" I know you have a lot of eeps to read. I'm glad you chose mine. Fun Fact: This may be the only thing I write. I hate bees!_

_Me nein own Harry Potter._

* * *

The snow was starting to melt and spring zoomed away from everyone. Summer was just around the corner. All of this would be wonderful if… there wasn't so much homework! It was piled high to the ceiling from the floor. "I can't do it. I-I just… there's so much of it!" Zack started to cry into Snape's two foot long essay. He wasn't wrong about the amount. There was a lot of it and all the doubt in the world on how they were going to finish it by Friday. Katie walked over with Sierra and sat down, "You still aren't done? I finished that days ago." they all rolled their eyes at Katie. She let out a puff from her nose, snatched Jess's charms homework away and looked it over. "Jess's your doing this wrong. Your spelling it wrong." Katie then grabbed the white out and wrote the correct spelling down. "Spelling Nazi." Casey murmured under his breath. They all started to laugh but Katie. It died away and then an awkward silence fell over them. Loud clomping footsteps broke the silence, "Guys! GUYS!" David was running up the isle towards them. Zack rubbed his temples, "Inside voices Gibby. What do you want?" he snapped at him. David, aka Gibby stopped in his tracks, "Did you hear what happened last night?" when no one showed any sign of knowing he continued, "Well, Cedric Diggory told me that Crabb told him Goyle that Pansy told him that Draco told her that Potter and Granger were up at the tower last night. And rumor is…" he looked around then whispered, "… They let a dragon loose to some dragon trainers." Zack gestured Gibby closer to his face. "No joke. You heard this from Diggory?" Everyone was getting closer and picking at their ears to see if they heard right. "Yeah, a real dragon too. But, they all go detention tonight for sneaking around." Jess glared at her mouse faced friend. "He's lying. No way Granger would sneak around at midnight. Your full of it." Zack put his hand in her face to quiet her down. "Where do they got detention Gib? Snape, McGonagall? Filch?" Casey put a hand on Zack's shoulder trying to pull him away from Gibby's quivering face. "Not any of them. Hagrid, in the forbidden forest. Heard Snape and Dumbledore discussing over it in the staff room." Finally Casey was able to yank Zack away from Gibby. "My friends, we have a dilemma. Either we trust Gibby's word go on with our homework or we investigate Potters detention." Katie scoffed in her angry manner but kept her mouth shut. Sierra however started to whispered excitedly, "If we go into the forbidden forest then we would be braking the rules! I love breaking the damn rules! Let's do it!" she was standing now. Fist in the air with a wicked look on her face. "No." they all looked at Jess. She too was standing but had her books and bag in her arms, "I'm not doing anything else to get me in trouble. I'll be in the library doing my work. Katie, pick who your…."

"Library! Let's go." Katie grabbed her arm and started to drag her. Casey sighed and walked after Jess and Katie. "Fine! Who needs you guys? Not us!" Zack then grabbed his stuff and stormed down to his rooms.

The library was empty and very quiet. As it had been for the last two hours they had been in there. "Okay, what is the counter spell of Lumos?" Katie had a huge book that she had been reading from for the time they had been there. Casey was passed out under the table while Jess was sitting crossed legged on top. "Nox, it turns the light off. These are second year spells Katie. We wont need to learn these till next year." There was laughter from behind the bookshelf. Zack, Gibby, and Sierra walked out from behind it, "I heard that there were centaurs in the forest. They would be great to study on… migration patterns and stuff." Sierra said while winking at Katie. Jess's hand slapped her own forehead, "Those are birds Sierra. Centaurs are half man half horse." Katie clapped lightly. "Shush!" the five looked over then back to each other. "We aren't going anyway! I will not get into trouble!" Jess found herself screaming this now. "Out! You five have been nothing but loud. OUT!" they were pushed out, leaving Casey still asleep under the table. Zack's hands balled into fist, "Fine! We'll go and tell you all the fun he had! Come on Sierra come on Gibby." with that they left to wait for Potter and Hermione to come out.

Finally dinner had finally come. Sierra, Zack, and Gibby were not their. Draco, Harry, and Hermione weren't either. Dinner was uncomfortably silent without them. Jess was sitting next to Crabb and Goyle eating lamb. It wasn't by choice either, they had been following her until she sat down. _I wonder what they do during holidays? Make shrines to Draco everyday he isn't having them do something. _"What are you children screaming about?!" The Great Hall doors were thrown open and Gibby sped in with Sierra right on his tail. "Jess! JESS! Zack, he's still… Voldemort…" food fell from her mouth. Jess put her hands up, "Calm down. Zack's still there or what?" Before Gibby could explain, shouting filled the castle. "How 'are you go into the forbidden forest. You've 'ould've been killed!" Hagrid stormed in with Zack being carried in front of him. "I wanted to see Harry in detention." Zack murmured. Jess turned to look at Casey, "Idiot."

* * *

_So, next chapter is the last one. I will make sure it's at least 2000 words. Always!_


	20. Finale!

_It's the last chapter and CHRISTMAS ! Who is happy? I sure am! So, I said that I would make this a long arse chapter! Then today or tomorrow night You will see, Rose in the Weeds II. Hold your applause! Fun fact: I got a new hat!_

_I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the love for the series!_

* * *

The last day of the year. Every child in the world waits and prays for that day. All but the children of Hogwarts. That day is when everyone gets with their friends and reminisces on what had happened over the year. Seventh years talked about their futures with their loved ones. Some went on adventures under the school to stop a Professor from stealing a stone. Not Jess's group though. They were planning what they would be doing for the summer. Ready to go home. Katie was drumming her fingers on her side as Zack talked about going to Germany for the summer. "You know that once school's over then we'll never see each other again." They all stared at Jess. " Why would you say that? We'll always be together. Friends for life." Casey said with full confidence. Sierra shook her head, "Jess is right, for once…."

"I've been right more than once!"

"We won't be together forever but we need to make the best of it. Like, go skinny dipping in the Lake. Or, or beating up Bulk. The little things." She completely ignored Jess. Katie stood up in triumph, "You're right! Not the skinny dipping, but the little things! Like, hanging out and messing things up. We all will get married and it might tare us apart, but we will all be in each others hearts!" They were all silent. The birds chirped and girls screamed as boys tried to kiss them. Jess frowned and her eyebrows came together, "That's off a video game." Sierra and Zack started to crack up as Katie sat back down. "It's the thought that counts." she muttered. Again silence, it was killing the summer mood. _The thought that counts… _Jess stood up and started to walked towards the castle. "Where are you going?" Casey shouted. She just kept walking, in, then down to the dungeons. The four looked at each other then took off after her.

Footsteps echoed off the walls. Water was heard from some part of the dungeons, it was dripping from somewhere and echoed loudly. Rather frightening you would say. Turning a corner Jess found herself in front of the Potions Classroom. _Knock Knock_ "Enter!" It was as if Snape had thought the door would actually work for once. Jess tried it anyway but it wouldn't budge. She knocked once more and it swung open, the air from the swing blew her hair back. Snape stood there in a irritated manner, "What do you want Vance?" he growled. She put her hand out and smiled, "I'm sorry for acting like a snot this year. But I shouldn't act that was seeing my mother taught me better. So again I would like to apologize for adding to your long list of miscreants… including Potter." Severus took it and they shook. His hand her whole arm. "I have just one thing to say to you Vance. Don't repeat this year next year. Understood?" he asked. With her other hand she tapped her chin, "No promises. I'll keep Zack under control but that's all I can give you." He nodded, "Deal, now go pack." She was the first child to apologize for her actions. Maybe there was hope for her generation after all… Severus doubted it. "Jess! Come here this instant!" Her friends came around the corner as they let their hands fall back to their sides. " I was just speaking to Professor Snape. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Jess mumbled as she walked over. Snape closed his door and went back to his private room to pack. They stood there in silence… for the third time that day. Sierra then looked around in panic, "Where's Gibby!?" They all checked around. "Was he with us?" Casey whispered.

"He didn't come with you guys?" Jess asked.

"Who cares?!" Zack snapped. It wasn't that much of a shock for Zack to say. "Where's Potter?" Katie whispered. That one was a mystery that no one would be able to solve. Not even Katie, the Ravenclaw… Who is a freaking know-it-all!

The sun that blazed and heated the water of the Lake was finally going down. The stars were coming out and news of Quirrels destruction has spread quickly around the school. "Harry Potter destroyed him! With just his hands I heard. Voldemort was on the back of his head. My brother helped him too!" George swelled with pride at Ron who smiled at his lap. "Yea but still. He did kill him, but for a great cause!" Zack was exclaiming at every moment he could. They talked about it in the Great Hall till the doors opened and Harry walked in. "Great Going Potter!" Jess shouted at the top of her lungs. Claps and shouts had filled the room. Until Albus had stood and raised one of his hands. Silence fell over the room, "Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old mans waffle before we sink our teeth into dinner. What a year.." It was like the beginning of a bad graduation speech, "… I bet your all happy for summer…" a few claps started but then died instantly. "Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs to be awarded! And the points go as followed: In fourth place with three hundred and twelve points we have Gryffindor. In third we have Hufflepuff…don't know why not last… with three hundred and fifty-two. Ravenclaw in second with four hundred and twenty-six… dang. And in first with a whopping four hundred and seventy-two is…Slytherin!"

Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table, they had won… again for the five year in a row. It was their moment… "However, I would like to award some last minute points." Dumbledore interrupted. Again, for the hundredth time that day it was silent. "First to Ronald Weasley, for the best game of Wizard Chess I have ever seen in my years of Hogwarts, I award fifty points. Second to a Ms. Hermione Granger, for the use of logic under fire, fifty points." Jess was banging her goblet on Draco's arm as he gripped her wrist in a death grip. "Third to a Mr. Harry Potter…"

"DAMN YOU OLD MAN!" Zack screamed from his seat. But Dumbledore went on, "For pure nerve and courage, sixty points." But that had to be it. Slytherin still had won… right? "And finally for showing bravery not just in front of your foes but in friends. Ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom. Gryffindor table exploded in cheers while sobs came from the Slytherin table. Draco was sobbing in Jess's cloak as she laughed away the pain. "This means we need a change in decoration." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and changed the Slytherin green and silver to Gryffindor red and Yellow. "We failed, I'm sorry Professor Snape we failed you!" Sierra cried out.

"Our winning streak over! NOOO!" Zack screamed into the air while waving his fist.

The train ride home was a total disaster. Every single Gryffindor, but the Weasley twins because they were with them, stopped by the groups compartment to brag. Finally after the terrible journey the train stopped at its destination. "Come on Katie, my mum wants to meet you." George pulled her arm so Jess and Zack grabbed her bags and made their way off the train. "Mum, this is Katie. She's my… friend." Katie was frozen with a smile on her face. _She's making herself look bad. Zack you know what we must do. _They looked at each other, dropped the bags, and Zack started to scream. "Rats in my pants! Someone help, they're eating my butt!" Jess however was going the reasonable way, "End of the world is near. Buy things for your family to keep them safe. Pencil shavings will save your family! You sir…" she pointed to the man next to Mrs. Weasley, "Do you want to keep your family safe?" The man walked over and nodded, "Yes I do!" Fred was laughing but walked over to the two, "Dad these are my 'friends' Jess and Zack. They are really weird, so they fit in perfectly." Jess looked away blushing while Zack looked sick. "Jess's your 'uncle' here and so is my dad." The four who were talking looked over to see James and Byron walking over. (Byron is Mr. Pieper) "Pieper, Burgan." the man who they found out was Mr. Weasley growled. James made a playful smile, "Weasley."

"Pieper."

"Weasley."

"Burgan."

"Weasley."

"Zack." Jess said, trying to defuse the tension from the three. "What? You say my name?" Fred and George shook their heads at him while Katie unfroze herself. "Let's go kids. Katie, Jess, Zackary. Nice meeting you three." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile before they left. "Jess's come along, your mother is probably worried." James said, grabbing her shoulder and bags then steering her to the truck. "Bye, Katie I'll see you next week!" Jess shouted over her shoulder. Once on the road James slammed his hand onto the steering wheel, "Jess, what did I say before you left?" he was pissed but it didn't faze her. _Like I'm supposed to remember that… _"Some wizard families are better than others and… some people aren't worthy." A smile spread across the older wizards face, "Good, so why were to associating with the Weasley's? They are low down cheep trash muggle loving, blood traitors." That handsome face of his was dark. "Well, I was selling stuff to… Mr. Weasley… and Fred, George, and Ron are my friends. So I would naturally talk to them." Another slam on the wheel. "But sweetie, you're so much better than them! You're not a blood traitor, and it's not your fault your stupid git of a father is a muggle." he was growling now. _HOW DARE YOU! _"My father isn't a git. He's just not like us and… stop bashing on my dads side of the family!" Jess shouted at him. The truck was moving a bit faster now, to fast for Jess's liking. "Hun, haven't you realized this!? Muggle's, Mudblood's, Blood traitors. All not worth our time. Your cousin Jr., not worth your time. He's just a… twat." He was really pissing her off now, her favorite cousin was getting bashed by some jerk who was just a stupid prick. "Stop the truck! I want to get out!" she shouted, not realizing they were at her flat. "Fine, I'll see you soon sweetie." he said as she jumped down to the ground. What a freaking year, _I can't wait till next year. _

* * *

_So that's it. The end of ROSE IN THE WEEDS I… When the next one will be posted is going to be a secret now that I've thought of it. Have fun waiting! ALWAYS!_


End file.
